Matrix
by SallyPejr
Summary: Ve zkratce - zápletka filmu Matrix s postavami ze Sherlocka BBC... Posádka lodi Sherrinford má předurčeno, že najde Vyvoleného, který ukončí válku mezi lidmi a stroji.
1. Úvod

**ÚVOD **

* * *

„Je to tajemství. Nikdy o tom nesmíš nikomu říct. Nikomu." řekne rezavý chlapec svému o polovinu mladšímu bratrovi. Je mu třináct, malému klukovi, kterého drží za ruku, je o sedm let míň, i když je chytřejší, než vypadá.

„Nikomu? Ani mámě?" zeptá se malý a nejistě nakrčí čelo.

„Ani mámě, ani tátovi, ani policii, ani tajným agentům, ani Rudovousovi." řekne starší vážně.

„Ale Rudovous to přece nemůže nikomu říct." zamračí se malý.

„To je jedno." mávne starší netrpělivě rukou. „Buď to slíbíš nebo nikam nepůjdeš."

„Slibuju. Nikomu ani slovo. Nikdy." přikývne chlapec hlavou, až mu černé kudrny lítají kolem obličeje.

„Věřím ti." pousměje se jeho starší bratr.

Volnou rukou malému klukovi prohrábne vlasy, načež se společně rozběhnou prázdnou ulicí. Jejich cesta netrvá dlouho, než se starší zastaví. Ruku v ruce doběhli k opuštěné továrně, ze které zbylo jen cihlové a betonové torzo, kam se stahují bezdomovci.

„Tohle by nám máma nedovolila." hlesne mladší. Pevněji stiskne bratrovu ruku, ale jinak nejeví žádné známky, že by se bál, nebo že by se chtěl vrátit.

„Proto jí o tom nesmíš říct." řekne mu bratr a vážně se na malého podívá. Dřepne si před něj a skoro bez mrknutí se mu dívá do světlých očí.

„A taky proto." pokračuje zrzek skoro neslyšným šepotem. „Že tohle je důkaz."

„Jaký?" hlesne chlapec s očima doširoka otevřenýma. Ptá se, ale přitom tuší odpověď. Je jen jedna věc, se kterou se jeho bratr svěřuje jen jemu.

„Víš, jaký." obviní ho zrzek.

„Že to nefunguje." přikývne mladší pomalu hlavou na souhlas. „Že je tenhle svět špatně." dodá tak tiše, že ho skoro nejde slyšet. Spíš výdech než slova.

Starší z chlapců s vážným výrazem přikývne na souhlas a přiloží si ukazovák ke rtům na znamení ticha a mlčení, než se postaví.

Ruku v ruce se vydají do hlubin opuštěného objektu. Nejsou jediní, kdo tu je. Uvnitř jedné budovy si hraje skupinka asi pěti dětí. Nejdřív se všichni zarazí, když si všimnou příchozích, ale pak si jich přestanou všímat a pokračují ve hře.

Dva kluci a jedna holka si pohazují skleněnou lahví od mléka. Vždy ji hodí proti betonové podlaze, takže se sklenice rozletí na desítky střepů, ale vzápětí se zase složí dohromady, odrazí se od země jako gumový míček a další z dětí ji chytne.

Zrzek se nadšeně usměje, když uvidí bratrův výraz, ve kterém se mísí ohromení a nadšení. A taky zvědavost.

Ovšem nedá mu moc času na sledování hry s lahví. Pevněji v dlani sevře jeho ruku a rozběhne se po zrezivělém schodiště vzhůru, kam před nimi utíkala jedna holka.

Cestou se mu bratr skoro vytrhne, když si všimne další anomálie. Vzduchem letí tři holubi, ale jako by zmrzli ve vzduchu. Jen velice pomalu hýbou křídly a pohybují se vzhůru a pryč od dětí. Teprve škubnutí za ruku donutí chlapce pokračovat v cestě.

Ve třetím patře chybí u schodiště zábradlí a nic nebrání potenciálně smrtelnému pádu na betonovou zem. Na okraji stojí blonďatá holka, která sem běžela před nimi. Starší z bratrů pevněji sevře dlaň menšího a bez zpomalení nebo zaváhání se rozběhne přímo k díře v zábradlí.

Mladší stačí jen vyděšeně vykřiknout, než oba chlapci skočí do prázdna.

Na vteřinu je v hale ticho.

A pak se mladší chlapec rozesměje.

Stejně jako holubi, jejichž let byl zpomalen, ani pád dvou bratrů neprobíhá dle obvyklých pravidel. Oba chlapci leží ve vzduchu, drži se za ruce a pomalu se snáší k zemi, doprovázeni smíchem, který se mladší z dvojice marně snaží ututlat.

Ovšem jeho bratr se na něj nezlobí. Nadšeně se na něj usmívá a nepřestává se smát, ani když oba lehce dopadnou na zem. Ani když se znovu rozběhnou po schodech vzhůru a znovu a znovu skáčí z výšky třetího patra. Ani když se k nim přidají ostatní a všichni společně skáčou a hážou si sklenicí od mlíka.

Teprve stmívání je donutí zanechat her a vrátit se domů. Mladší z bratrů je tak unavený, že ho zrzek musí vzít na záda a domů ho nese.

„Půjdeme zítra zase?" zeptá se tmavovlasý šeptem.

„Jestli se máma nebude zlobit. A jestli to nezavřou." pokrčí starší trochu pracně rameny.

„Proč by to zavírali? Je to úžasné." diví se malý.

„Je to důkaz, že jsou někde chyby." vysvětluje mu bratr šeptem. „Když uděláš chybu, snažíš se ji napravit hlavně, když ti na něčem záleží. A jim hodně záleží na tom, aby to fungovalo."

„Třeba na to nepříjdou." hlesne malý s nadějí v hlase. „Nezjistí to. A my se tam budeme hrát. Spolu. My dva." povídá s očima napůl zavřenýma spánkem.


	2. Sherlock Holmes I

**Část první - SHERLOCK HOLMES **

* * *

Ulice z obou stran lemovaná stejnými úzkými domy s identickými vstupy i fasádami je naprosto prázdná. Jediné, čím se liší od okolních ulic je decentní tabulka s názvem ulice. Baker Street.

Zpoza rohu vyjede černé nablýskané auto s tónovanými skly a zastaví před domem, na jehož dveřích jsou připevněné tři mosazné číslice. Dvě dvojky, jedna jednička.

Z auta vystoupí dva muži. Od spolujezdce vystoupí plavovlasý muž, výškou trochu pod obvyklý průměr, ze zadní části auta vysoký muž s vlasy někde na hranici mezi hnědou a rezavou. Oba na sobě mají černé oblečení, kalhoty, triko (v případě zrzka košile), delší kabáty, boty. Oba mají nasazené sluneční brýle bez ohledu na podmračenou oblohu nad jejich hlavami.

Oba za sebou zavřou dveře auta a vydají se k domu, před kterým zastavili. Bez klepání vejdou na úzkou vytapetovanou chodbu, ze které se dá jít do přízemního bytu nebo po rozvrzaných schodech do většího bytu v patře.

Oba muži minou schodiště, ale před vstupem do bytu A se zastaví. Rezavý muž, který šel půl kroku napřed se zastaví a zvednutou rukou svému společníkovi naznačí, ať zůstane zde. Blonďák se zarazí s obočím pozvednutým a s čelem nakrčeným, ale pak jen pokrčí ramenem a ustoupí o krok zpět. Zůstane stát u schodiště s rukama za zády a jen čeká. Dlouhán jen pokývne hlavou a s kratičkým zaváháním zaklepe na dveře a vejde.

Ocitne se v kuchyni, která vypadá naprosto obyčejně a trochu zastarale.

U sporáku stojí starší žena v tmavých květovaných šatech, která právě vytáhla z trouby čerstvě upečený koláč.

„Mycrofte!" vyhrkne žena nadšeně. Rychle si sundá chňapky, přejde k muži v černém a s úsměvem ho obejme kolem krku.

„Vědmo." osloví ji muž hlasem bez emocí.

„Ale no tak, tomu říkáš pozdrav?" zeptá se žena trochu podmračeně. „A sundej si ty brýle. Víš, že nesnáším, když je tady nosíš. Je to neslušné."

„Omlouvám se." řekne muž a sundá si z očí sluneční brýle.

„Hned je to lepší." usměje se žena vesele, než mu pokyne ke stolu s ubrusem.

„Posaď se, já ti zatím ukrojím kus koláče. Je sice ještě horký, ale to nevadí." povídá, zatímco si muž sedá a ona pokládá koláč na větší talíř a chystá čaj. „Nabídla bych i Johnovi, ale vzhledem k tomu, že chceš mluvit v soukromí, tak to bude muset oželet."

Muž, kterého žena označila za Mycrofta, se nejistě zavrtí na židli a podívá se na kus koláče, který před něj postavila.

„Mám trochu starosti." začne nejistě.

„Já vím. Dělá ti starosti to, co jsem ti řekla, když jsi tady byl poprvé." pokýve žena hlavou. Sedne si ke stole naproti němu a chytne ho jednou rukou za předloktí. „Na tom se nic nezměnilo. Řekla jsem ti, že ho sem přivedeš a na tom se nic nemění."

„Já vím, já jen-" Mycroft se zarazí a volnou rukou si promne ústa.

„Ty jen chceš trošku naděje do budoucna. Vědět, kdy už to bude. Chceš vědět, jestli se jeho příchodu a ukončení Matrixu dožiješ." povídá žena chlácholivě a trochu se pousměje.

Muž se na židli nejistě zavrtí a nic neříká.

Žena se jen pousměje a chvíli mlčí, ale nakonec promluví.

„Měl bys mít rodinu, Mycrofte. Rodina je důležitá."

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli jsem zrovna já materiál pro zakládání rodiny." pousměje se Mycroft neupřímně.

„Když nechceš novou rodinu, pořiď si tu starou." pokrčí žena rameny. Tímto prohlášením si od muže vyslouží trochu zmatený pohled.

„Co tvůj bratr Sherlock? Nemyslíš, že je na čase ho konečně osvobodit?" zeptá se žena zvědavě. „Když jsi sem přišel, byl jsi celý nadšený z tvrdil jsi, že ho sem taky přivedeš."

„Tehdy jsem byl dítě." řekne Mycroft neochotně. „A když už jsem konečně mohl mluvit do toho, koho osvobodíme, měl už Sherlock přes patnáct let. Teď už je dávno dospělý."

„Jako kdyby tě nějaké zákazy kdy zajímaly. Já vím, že už není dítě. Ty koneckonců také ne." mávne žena odmítavě rukou. „Ale věř, když ti říkám, že bys ho měl přivést. Tvůj bratr je důležitý pro nás. A rodina je důležitá pro tebe."

Muž jen sedí a trochu podezíravě se na ženu mračí. Není si jistý tím, co mu žena chce říct. Jestli má vznést onen dotaz, který mu právě krouží v hlavě. Obvykle Vědma odpoví na jeho otázky, aniž by se musel ptát nahlas, ale je si jistý, že tentokrát zůstane bez odpovědi, dokud se nezeptá.

Než může sebrat odvahu, ozve se tiché zaklepání na dveře a vzápětí do místnosti nakoukne blonďák, který čekal u schodiště.

„Musíme jít." řekne krátce, než zase zmizí.

„Za tohle můžeš ty." ukáže podmračená žena na svého hosta. „Když sem přišel, byl to milý mladíček plný nadšení a samý úsměv. A teď ani nepozdraví."

„Zkusím ho upozornit na jeho nedostatky v chování." řekne muž, než se postaví. „Děkuji za koláč." dodá, než si nasadí brýle a odejde.

Na chodbě se k němu připojí jeho společník. Společně vyjdou z domu a nastoupí do auta, kterým přijeli. Nestačí za sebou ani pořádně zavřít dveře, když auto vyrazí vpřed.

Za volantem sedí mladě vypadající muž s krátkými černými vlasy, na sedadle za ním chlápek se širokou bradou, strništěm a krátkými rozježenými vlasy neurčité světlé barvy. Oba mají černé oblečení a tmavé brýle jako jejich kolegové. Stejně tak mají kamenné výrazy.

„Něco zajímavého?" prohodí světlovlasý cestou.

„Musíme někoho najít." řekne rezavý muž, aniž by hnul brvou.

Ostatní na něj nereagují, berou to jako daný fakt.

„A John se prý má naučit zdravit." dodá zrzek, čímž dvěma mužům, kteří čekali v autě, vykouzlí letmé úsměvy ve tvářích. Ovšem je to jen kratičké nalomení jejich kamenných masek, které bylo skoro nepostřehnutelné.

Auto pokračuje v cestě až k zanedbanému motelu. Všichni čtyři muži vystoupí a vydají se do budovy. Na recepci sedí starý zpocený chlápek v tričku se skvrnami od jídla, ale oni si ho nevšímají. Rychle zmizí na chodbě a po schodišti se vydají do prvního patra. Bez zaváhání vejdou do jedněch z mnoha identických dveří a zavřou je za sebou.

Z pokoje se chvíli ozývá zvonění telefonu, a pak nastane ticho.

Z pokoje nikdo neodejde dveřmi ani okny, ale když dovnitř vejde uklízečka, nikoho nenajde. Ale to nevadí, pokoj nebyl nikomu pronajatý stejně jako většina dalších v upadajícím podniku.

\- - o - -

Loď se jmenuje Sherrinford a je důkazem lidského úpadku i vynalézavosti. Snad nikdy nebyla doba, kdy by loď vypadala nově, vždycky byla tmavá, špinavá a plná šrámů. Ale funguje a patří k tomu nejlepšímu, co Ráj má, a to nejen pro technický stav, ale i díky posádce. Ta se skládá ze sedmi členů, dvou žen a pěti mužů.

Ti všichni teď krom svého velitele sedí u stolu v jídelně a pojídají svou večeři – řídce vypadající polévku s kusem tmavého pečiva. Stůl je delší s lavicí po každé straně. Na jedné sedí vysoký muž s předčasně prošedivělým ježkem, který skoro zapomněl na své jídlo kvůli živé diskuzi s černovlasým mužem, co sedí naproti němu. Pozornost mladšího muže je ovšem dost rozptylována drobnou dívkou, zdaleka nejmladší ve skupině, s hnědými vlasy v culíku a s drobným úsměvem, který ji hraje kolem úst, zatímco pozoruje rozhovor dvou mužů. Sedí těsně vedle mladšího, od kolen po pás přitisknutá ke svému společníkovi, ruce občas vedle sebe, občas propletené dohromady. Vedle ní sedí blonďatý muž výškou lehce pod obvyklý průměr a s modrýma očima. Baví se s dvojicí, která sedí naproti němu – kudrnatá žena se snědou pletí a strništěm zarostlý chlápek s rozcuchaným ježkem s barvou někde mezi blond, šedivou a světle hnědou. Ti tři se spolu baví o dost klidněji než jejich kolegové. Mají na sobě různorodé oblečení, kalhoty, kraťase, trika, košile, blonďák má na sobě i svetr, ale vše je stejně barevné. Vše je buď černé nebo v různých odstínech šedi.

Jejich poklidnou večeři přeruší příchod velitele lodi. Vysoký muž oblečený do kalhot, košile a vesty s pečlivě učesanými hnědorezavými vlasy.

„Mycrofte." osloví ho šedovlasý muž, než se zakousne do své housky.

„Máme práci." řekne muž se jménem Mycroft vážně. „Musíme najít mého bratra."

„Cože?!"

„Ty máš bratr?"

„A proč?" ptají se všichni překotně, ovšem stačí, aby zrzek zvedl ruku a všichni ztichnout.

„Všichni víte, co mi Vědma řekla, když jsem u ní byl poprvé." povídá Mycroft klidným hlasem. Skoro bez emocí.

„Řekla mi, že najdu Vyvoleného, který zastaví válku a osvobodím ho. Dnes mi řekla, ať najdu a osvobodím svého bratra. Míním to dodržet, ovšem nejdřív ho musíme najít."

Na moment se v jídelně rozhostí ticho, než šedovlasý muž promluví.

„Jestli máme jméno a pár dalších informací o dětství, tak to nebude zas tak složité." usoudí klidně.

„Hledáme dvě osoby nebo jednu?" zeptá se chlápek se strništěm.

„Jak to myslíš?" obrátí se na něj dívka s culíkem.

„Hledáme Vyvoleného _plus_ Mycroftova bratra nebo hledáme Vyvoleného _rovná se_ Mycroftova bratra?" upřesní muž na konci stolu svůj dotaz.

„Stoprocentně ti to nikdo neřekne." odpoví mu Mycroft. „Ale nemyslím si, že je to jen náhoda."

„Tak jo." postaví se šedovlasý a zpříma se na velitele podívá. „Jaké je to jméno, ať můžeme začít?"

„Sherlock Holmes."


	3. Sherlock Holmes II

Je to jen malý byt uprostřed anonymního sídliště, který má krom kuchyně a koupelny jen dvě další místnosti. Obývací pokoj je plný knih a krabic, papírů a složek, které se válí snad na všech vodorovných plochách včetně podlahy, knihovny, stolu, gauče a křesel. Závěsy jsou zatažené, ale ne úplně, takže do místnosti proniká trocha světla z pouličních lamp, ovšem o moc víc už toho v pokoji k vidění není.

Druhá místnost je menší a měla by sloužit jako ložnice, ovšem spíš připomíná doupě hackera, i když většinu místnosti zabírá rozházená postel. Okno i závěsy jsou pevně zavřené. U stěny stojí stůl s počítačem, od kterého se táhnou kabely i k dalším krabicím, jejichž účel není nezkušenému oku znám. Na obrazovce svítí několik otevřených oken, ale u počítače nikdo nesedí.

Celá jedna stěna je polepená ústřížky z novin, články z internetu a fotografiemi. Na stole pod stěnou jsou knihy plné informací a dalších článků nebo možných stop. Vše se týká jednoho muže, který vystupuje pod jménem Mycroft.

Z koupelny se ozve zvuk splachování a o chvíli později do ložnice vejde majitel bytu. Vysoký, velice hubený a skoro až nezdravě bledý muž s chumlem zvlněných černých vlasů a s neuvěřitelně světlýma očima. Oblečený je do vytahaného šedého trika, kalhot od pyžama a modrého županu, který mu padá z jednoho ramene, což ovšem unaveně vypadajícího muže nijak netrápí.

Krátce se zastaví u prapodivné nástěnky a zahledí se na jednu z fotek. Tahle zobrazuje dvě děti, přesněji dva chlapce. Jeden má rezaté vlasy a na zádech aktovku. Snaží se zvednout na ruky o dost mladšího, tentokráte tmavovlasého chlapce, což se malému dle jeho výrazu moc nelíbí.

Vedle této fotografie je jedna novější, byť černobílá. Zobrazuje dva muže. Jeden vyšší, u jehož hlavy je napsané jméno Mycroft. Druhý menší s otazníkem namísto jména. Oba na sobě mají černé oblečení a sluneční brýle a tváří se nepřístupně.

„Co jste zač? Jak tě najdu?" zeptá se muž tichým hlubokým hlasem, než po zádech padne na svou postel.

Než stačí zavřít oči, ozve se zvuk příchozí zprávy. Jen na zlomek vteřiny zaváhá, než se zvedne a sedne si před počítač.

_'Uživatel ThreeContinentWatson je online'_ hlásí titulek nad krátkou zprávou, která mu byla doručena.

_ThreeContinentWatson – Stačí se jen zeptat na cestu_

Muž se trochu zamračí, než odepíše.

_Hat-man – Proč bych se ptal?_

Odpověď příjde vzápětí.

_ThreeContinentWatson – Protože hledáš někoho, kdo se ztratil_

_Hat-man – Každý někoho ztratil_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Ale ty ho můžeš najít_

_Hat-man – Proč si seš tak jistý?_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Protože on tě taky hledá_

Muž s internetovou přezdívkou Hat-man se trochu zamračí.

_Hat-man – Kdyby mě hledal, přišel by_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Hledaní lidé nedělají zdvořilostní návštěvy_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Ani kvůli rodině_

Muž se na chvíli zarazí a hledí na poslední zprávu. Kdo to sakra je? Co ví o jeho rodině? O jeho životě? Co chce?

_Hat-man – Co chceš? Co jsi zaš?_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Jsem posel_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Nemůže přijít sám, bylo by to příliš riskantní pro všechny strany_

Muž se na chvíli zarazí a přeletí pohledem mezi obrazovkou počítače a polepenou stěnou. Osoba jménem Mycroft patří oficiálně mezi nejhledanější teroristy světa. Takoví lidé nepříjdou na čaj a na koláč.

_Hat-man – Když jsi posel, tak bys měl přinést vzkaz_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Správně_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Perníková chaloupka_

_Hat-man – Pohádka? To má být vzkaz?_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Nápověda_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Sleduj drobečky a zavedou tě tam, kam chceš_

_Hat-man – Jaké drobečky?_

Tentokrát je muž u počítače doopravdy naštvaný.

_ThreeContinentWatson – Pink_

_Hat-man – Co to má být?!_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Ťuk! Ťuk!_

_'Uživatel ThreeContinentWatson je offline'_

„Co to má do háje-?" začne muž vztekle, ale nedopoví. Přeruší ho dvě hlasitá ťuknutí do dveří.

„Ťuk, ťuk." hlesne muž tichým hlasem, skoro šepotem. Vzápětí se zvedne a rychlým krokem vyrazí z ložnice.

Ťukání se ozve znovu.

Muž odemkne a otevře dveře na šířku sotva deseti centimetrů.

Za dveřmi stojí snědý chlapík a dvě ženské s přílišnou vrstvou make-upu v příliš uplých a krátkých šatičkách.

„Speedy." kývne majitel bytu na pozdrav. „Máš snad novou zakázku?"

„Shezzo, no tak! Přišel jsem jako kámoš." usměje se chlápek až nepřirozeně bílým úsměvem.

„Neříkej mi tak." zamračí se bledý muž.

„Omlouvám se, pane Holmesi." nakrčí Speedy nos, ale vzápětí se zase usmívá. „Hele, já a Rachel jdeme na párty a naše kamarádka Jennifer nemá společnost, tak jsme jí řekli o tobě. Je z toho celá nadšená a chce jít s tebou pařit, kámo." povídá Speedy. Jednu ženskou obejme kolem pasu a přitiskne ji k sobě, zatímco druhou rukou mává k poslední z trojce návštěvníků.

Je to blondýnka v kompletně růžovém oblečení, která cosi píše do stejně růžového mobilu a absolutně nejeví nějaké známky toho, že by si chlápka ve dveřích vůbec všimla. Toliko k jejímu nadšení.

Holmes už jim chce zabouchnout dveře před nosem, když se zarazí a znovu se na onu Jennifer podívá.

Růžová.

Pink.

Drobeček.

„Víš co, Speedy? Asi přece jen půjdu."

„Tak se hoď do gala, Shezzo." zazubí se snědý muž nadšeně, než se dveře zavřou a on se obrátí na svou společníci. „Zlato, říkal jsem ti, že ho Jennifer vytáhne ven."

„Říkala jsem to já. Tys tvrdil, že je asexuál." plácne ho Rachel zlehka po hlavě, než ho políbí.

\- - o - -

Klub, kam Speedy a jeho tři společníci přišli, je temná místnost plná blikajících barevných světel, hlasité hudby se silnými basy a polonahých lidí, kteří se lepí jeden na druhého.

Holmes stojí sám stranou davu a ve svých tmavých kalhotách a košili zde působí poněkud nepatřičně. Jako slušný hošík, který zabloudil na diskotéku. Jeho tři průvodci zmizeli v davu a s jistotou se pohybují mezi tanečním parketem a barem. Na dlouhána očividně zapomněli.

Několik lidí po něm dost nepokrytě pokukuje, ale on se je snaží ignorovat.

Najednou se z davu vynoří mladá žena, skoro ještě dívka, v černobílých šatech a s hnědými vlasy pod ramena. Vesele se na Holmese usměje. Přejde až těsně k němu a obejme ho kolem krku, ovšem musí se postavit na špičky, aby mu mohla šeptat do ucha.

„Jdi k baru, Hat-mane." řekne žena, než ho pustí.

„Kdo jsi?" zeptá se jí muž trochu zmateně, trochu podezíravě. Jak ví o jeho přezdívce?

„Jsem jen další drobeček." usměje se žena a zase zmizí v davu.

Dlouhán za ní chvíli hledí, ale pak se dle instrukcí vydá k baru. Ten je obklopen osamělými ženami i muži, dvojicemi i skupinkami, které popíjejí různé druhy alkoholu. Holmes pohledem propátrává dav a snaží se zjistit, kdo je jeho další drobeček. Není moc pravděpodobné, že by hledaný Mycroft byl právě tady.

A pak ho uvidí.

Zády k baru sedí blonďatý muž o pár roků starší než on s pivem v ruce a tváří se znuděně. Holmes ho okamžitě identifikuje jako osobu, která doprovází Mycrofta. Dle fotografií, které pracně získal, tak dost pravidelně.

Snad ve stejnou chvíli, kdy muže pozná, zvedne blonďák hlavu a podívá se přímo na něj.

Holmes překvapeně zamrká. Nikdy neviděl oči tohodle muže, vždy nosí sluneční brýle, ale stejně by ho nikdy nenapadlo, že budou mít tuhle barvu, dokonce i v příšerném osvětlení u baru jsou jeho oči neuvěřitelně (krásné) modré.

Holmes se pohne, aniž by vědomě dal nohám nějaký příkaz a bez přerušení očního kontaktu dojde až k plavovlasému muži.

„Kdo jsi?" zeptá se dlouhán tiše, ale blonďák ho i přes hlasitou hudbu slyší.

„Posel." odpoví mu neznámý.

„ThreeContinentWatson?"

„Mimo jiné." pousměje se muž.

„Zavedeš mě za ním?" zeptá se Holmes a snaží se na blonďáka vyloženě necivět. Moc úspěšný pravděpodobně není.

„Proč ho hledáš?" zeptá se muž. „Nebo spíš. Hledá ho detektiv inspektor Holmes nebo ho hledá Sherlock?"

„Vždycky ho hledal jen Sherlock." zamračí se dlouhán a trochu podezíravě se na muže podívá.

Jeho společník chce něco říct, ale nedostane příležitost. U dvojice se objeví ona mladá žena v černobílých šatech. Tentokrát má ve tváři místo úsměvu vážný výraz.

„Blíží se. Musíme hned jít." řekne poslovi a zmizí.

„Kdo se blíží?" zeptá se Holmes vážně.

„Velice nebezpeční lidé. Půjdou i po tobě, když neodejdeme." řekne blonďák velice vážně a postaví se. Překvapivě je skoro o hlavu menší než Sherlock.

ThreeContinentWatson chytne dlouhána jednou rukou za krk a stáhne ho k sobě blíž, jako by ho chtěl políbit. Ovšem mine ústa poněkud rudého Holmese a začne mu šeptat do ucha. Jeho rty jsou jen pár milimetrů od boltce a tmavovlasý muž cítí, jak ho jeho dech lechtá na uchu a na krku. Poněkud mu to zhoršuje soustředění.

„Dávej si pozor, půjdou po tobě a budou tě chtít zničit, pokud zjistí, že je něco špatně. Že něco víš." povídá posel. „Zítra se ti ozveme, ale teď musíme jít."

„Tak mě vemte sebou." hlesne Holmes trochu chraplavě. Má pocit, jako by se mu nedostávalo dechu a ne jen nebezpečnou situací.

„Teď je to příliš nebezpečné, už o nás vědí. Zítra." odpoví mu ThreeContinentWatson, než se pomalu odtáhne. Chce jít pryč, ale Holmes ho drží za boky. Není to moc silný stisk, ale přesto blonďáka na okamžik zastaví.

„Dávej na sebe pozor." řekne posel starostlivě s pohledem upřeným do světlých šedomodrých očí a vzápětí je pryč.

Vysoký bledý muž se pomalu otočí, ale je jasné, že blonďáka ani jeho společnici už neuvidí. Alespoň ne dnes.


	4. Sherlock Holmes III

Interview pro novináře je něco, co DI Holmes nesnáší. Stejně jako nesnáší byrokracii, nadřízené, podřízené a lidi všeobecně. Na svou pozici to dotáhl jen díky své genialitě a je s podivem, že se na ni i přes své chování zatím udržel.

Momentálně je DI Holmes zavřený v jedné místnosti se svými dvěma podřízenými a bandou hladových novinářů. Snaží se jim vysvětlit postup policie během vyšetřování několika navzájem propojených vražd, jako by snad vše nebylo jasné na první pohled.

Jeho krátký monolog je přerušen zvukem oznamujícím příchozí zprávu.

DI Holmes se krátce podívá na obrazovku svého mobilu, ale zprávu neotevírá, je z neznámého čísla

„Máte mít vypnutý telefon." zasyčí jeho kolega s ulíznutými černými vlasy. Holmes ho ignoruje a znuděným hlasem pokračuje ve vysvětlování.

Vzápětí mu příjde druhá zpráva a hned po ní třetí.

„Neměl byste odpovědět?" zeptá se jedna novinářka pobaveně.

„Ne. Není to důležité." oznámí jí DI klidně.

Další sms nepříjde jen Holmesovi, ale doslova všem. Toliko k povině vypnutým telefonům.

„Píše se tu 'špatně'." řekne jeden z tisku.

A vzápětí další vlna zpráv.

„'Odpověz'?" přečte Holmesův kolega trochu zmateně.

O vteřinu později začne Holmesův mobil zvonit. Tentokrát ho muž neignoruje, ale příjme hovor.

„Okamžitě odejdi." ozve se v telefonu neznámý hlas. I když vlastně ne, zní trochu povědomě. Ale odkud ho zná?

Dlouhán se trochu zamračí.

„A důvod?" zeptá se. Kdo mu to sakra volá? Odkud má jeho číslo? A co po něm chce?

„Jestli tě chytí, tak tě s největší pravděpodobností zabijí, stačí tohle?"

Detektiv nespokojeně sevře rty a postaví se.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se ho jeho kolega s ulíznutými vlasy a postaví se mu do cesty.

„Uhni, Andersone." zavrčí Holmes. Když se jeho podřízený nehne, strčí do něj a bez ohledu na protesty nebo pohoršené výkřiky výjde z místnosti.

„Kdo jste?" zeptá se volajícího.

„Posel." odpoví mu hlas.

To jediné slovo tmavovlasého muže zastaví na místě. ThreeContinentWatson.

„Utíkej, jdou si pro tebe." řekne muž v telefonu.

„Kdo si pro mě jde?" zeptá se Holmes rozčíleně.

„Jdi po druhém schodišti. A utíkej. Za chvíli budou i tam." povídá muž, který se opět představil jako Posel.

„Co jsou zač?" ptá se dlouhán.

„Utíkej!" rozkáže hlas v telefonu a vzápětí je hovor ukončen.

Tentokrát Holmes poslechne a rozběhne se vpřed. Míří k druhému schodišti, jak mu poradil neznámý (podle hlasu a všeho to určitě je ThreeContinentWatson, ale i tak je to pro něj neznámá osoba) a o zlom krk míří do přízemí. Neví, kdo ho honí, ale je si jistý, že se s nimi nechce setkat. Ovšem ve chvíli, kdy rozrazí dveře do přízemí, objeví se před ním dva muži v nažehlených černých oblecích a se slunečními brýlemi na nose.

„Pan Holmes?" osloví ho jeden z agentů, co vypadají jako bodyguardi.

„Nemám teď čas, takže když dovolíte." řekne dlouhán chladně a chce kolem mužů projít, ale oni mu to nedovolí.

Jeden z nich ho chytne za rameno a druhý nad loktem.

„Myslím, že bude nejlepší, když půjdete s námi. A dobrovolně."

„Jenže já za vámi nechci nikam jít." ohradí se Holmes.

„Na tom nezáleží. Jdeme." řekne agent hlasem bez emocí.

„Co jste zač?" zeptá se Holmes podezíravě a snaží se ignorovat stále rostoucí stisk jejich rukou.

Ti muži jsou schopní mu zlámat kosti a ani nevypadají, že by vynaložili nějaké úsilí. S takovými lidmi je lepší se nehádat.

Bez dalšího slova z jakékoliv strany je DI Holmes odveden do naleštěného černého auta s tonovanými skly, které ho odveze neznámo kam.

\- - o - -

Mycroft sedí na židli s vysokým opěradlem a v šeru místnosti sleduje tři ploché obrazovky, po kterých běhají desítky sloupců čísel. Vypadá, jako by v číslech četl a byl tím naprosto pohlcen. A pak z ničeho nic promluví.

„Gregu, Sally, čím vám můžu pomoci?" řekne zrzek tiše.

Vchodem bez dveří vejde šedovlasý muž a snědá žena.

„Máme trochu starosti." řekne příchozí muž vážným hlasem, který donutí velitele se otočit. „Je to – moudré, chtít ho přivést?"

„Je to nezbytné." odpoví mu zrzek klidně.

„Jenže taky nemožné." upozorní ho žena trochu rozčíleně. „Nikdo starší patnácti let nikdy nepřežil odpojení a on je hodně přes tuhle hranici."

„Nemůžu se zbavit toho, že toho chlápka vedeme na smrt. Navíc jsme ho v podstatě předhodili agentům." rozhodí Greg rukama.

„Vědma nepřímo řekla, že je Vyvolený." řekne Mycroft tiše. „Máte pravdu s tím, že od určitého věku je odpojení smrtelné, ale jestli je vyvolený, pak to přežije."

„A jestli není, tak ho to bude stát život." řekne šedovlasý muž vážně.

„Přežije to." řekne velitel s železnou jistotou v hlase.

\- - o - -

DI Holmes je ve výslechové místnosti zavřený už několik hodin, když se otevřou dveře a dovnitř vejde další z agentů. Je první osobou, kterou tady potkal. Středně vysoký, bledý s ulíznutými černými vlasy v přesně padnoucím obleku a s tmavými brýlemi. Z jeho vzhledu se nedá nic vyčíst, všechno křičí 'agent' a 'povinosti'.

„Hádám, že nemá smysl na vás vytahovat práva zatčených." prohlásí dlouhán u stolu klidně.

„Hádáte správně, pane Holmesi." řekne agent se slabým irským přízvukem. „Jsme agent Moriarty a mám na vás pár otázek, pane Holmesi. Nebo bych vám měl spíš říkat Hat-mane?"

„Proč zrovna Hat-mane?" zeptá se Holmes s pozvednutým obočím. „Dáváte všem zatčeným přezdívky?"

„Tato přezdívka je vaše. Hat-man je už dlouho hledaný hacker, který se naboural do počítačů několika světových bezpečnostních agentur, aby si stáhnul dokumenty o jisté teroristické skupině." povídá agent tichým chladným hlasem. „Onen Hat-man jste vy, pane Holmesi."

„Předpokládám, že pro tohle své tvrzení máte i nějaké důkazy." řekne dlouhán s vlnitými vlasy klidně. „Jinak byste mi tyhle bludy nevykládal."

„Důkazů je spousta." řekne agent, aniž by projevil jakoukoliv emoci. „Tento týden. Nabourání do systému NSY a upravení několika trestních rejstříků. Vymazání několika bankovních účtů, z nichž všechny legálně či přes bílé koně patřily bankéři Sebastianu Wilkiesovi. Prodej obchodních dat třem různým firmám. Kontaktování oné teroristické skupiny, kterou tak zoufale hledáte."

„Myslím, že máte bujnou fantazii." usoudí Holmes klidně a dál se na agenta dívá.

„Pane Holmesi. Myslím, že jste se zapletl do složitější hry, než jakou zvládnete hrát."

„Jenže pokud vím, tak já se do ničeho nezapletl." pousměje se DI chladně. „A teď. Necháte mě, ať můžu jít dělat svoji práci nebo máte nějaké další směšné otázky?"

„Jistě, že vás necháme jít, pane Holmesi." přikývne agent Moriarty na souhlas. „Ovšem nejdřív vám dáme něco, co se nám bude hodit, až se zase setkáte s Mycroftem a jeho lidmi."

„Proč bych vám měl chtít dělat špeha?" zeptá se Holmes bez zájmu.

„Kdo říká, že budete chtít?" ušklíbne se agent Moriarty.

Vzápětí se otevřou dveře místnosti a dovnitř vejdou další dva agenti s bledými obličeji a nažehlenými černými obleky. Jeden z nich nese v rukách cosi, co připomíná futuristickou zbraň z kresleného seriálu pro děti.

„A tohle má být co?" zeptá se Holmes s pozvednutým obočím.

Agent Moriarty si převezme onen podivný nástroj a noví agenti přejdou k detektivovi.

„Pane Holmesi, postavte se, prosím." vyzve ho agent Moriarty.

Než se zatčený stačí začít divit, co se děje, dva agenti ho chytí za paže a doslova ho zvednou na nohy.

„Co to-?!" začne Holmes naštvaně, ale to už s ním agenti smýknou a násilím položí nebo spíš hodí Holmese na stůl. DI se chce zvednout, ale jeho křik ani zmítání nebo kopání mu proti ocelovému stisku agentů nepomůžou. Ti ho drží, jako by byl bezvládný hadrový panák a ne dva metry bránící se živé váhy.

K Holmesově šoku mu stáhnou stranou sako a začnou mu rozepínat košili.

„Ležte klidně, pane Holmesi." řekne agent Moriarty křičícímu detektivovi.

Ten leží s úplně rozepnutou košilí a nemůže se bránit, když mu agent přiloží jeden konec (hlaveň, opakuje si panikařící DI v hlavě) futuristického přístroje k břichu. Najednou ze tří míst na hlavni vytřelí bodce a zaboří se Holmesovi do těla. (Pod pokožku, hlouběji ne, analyzuje Holmes v té části mysli, která není ochromená hrůzou.) O zlomek vteřiny později se cosi ze středu zbraně zaboří Holmesovi hluboko do břicha a něco je vstřeleno dovnitř. Něco, co i na ten zlomek vteřiny vypadalo děsivě živě.

„Hotovo." řekne agent Moriarty chladně, a pak je jen tma.

\- - o - -

Sherlock se s výkřikem posadí a rozhlédne se kolem sebe. Je ve své ložnici, která je osvětlena svitem několika obrazovek počítačů, ovšem známé prostředí právě probuzeného detektiva moc neutišilo. Místo zklidnění ze sebe Sherlock skoro serve vytahané šedé triko a rukama i očima prohledává svoje břicho, které je naprosto bez poskvrnky.

„Kurva." vydechne Sherlock po chvíli a snaží se zahnat vlnu nevolnosti, kterou cítí. „Ježiši Kriste. Co se to kurva děje?" mumle si pro sebe, zatímco se pomalu škrábe z postele.

Je ještě brzo na to, aby vstával do práce, ale spánek je to poslední, co teď chce. Na další takový sen (byl to sen?) nemá žaludek. Něco takhle šíleného se mu ještě nezdálo.

Sherlock si znovu promne břicho a pupek.

Co se to sakra děje?

* * *

_Pokud nevíte, tak NSY je zkratka pro New Scotland Yard._

_Pokud se některé věci neshodují s informacemi z filmu Matrix, je to tím, že poslední shlédnutí tohoto filmu mou osobou bylo asi tak v minulém století, takže se omlouvám skalním fanouškům a pedantům, ale smůla, mi se to hodí/stačí takhle._


	5. Sherlock Holmes IV

„Agenti ho pustili!" křikne Greg najednou do ticha.

„Cože?!" vykřikne hned několik lidí vyplašeně.

„Podrobnosti." vyžaduje Mycroft informace.

„Podle všeho je Sherlock Holmes zpět ve svém bytě." povídá Greg s pohledem přilepeným na obrazovky kolem sebe.

„Drželi ho celý den a teď ho jen tak pustí?" diví se Molly pochybovačně.

„Je to určitě on?" ptá se Sally.

„Jo, je to on, neboj." potvrdí Greg.

„Nejspíš ho jen nějak napíchli." usoudí Mycroft.

„Štěnice?" mračí se John. „To by dávalo smysl. Klidně i přímo zasáhnou, pokud tím získají kapitána lodě."

„Chtějí se přes Sherlocka dostat ke mně." souhlasí s ním Mycroft.

„Takže co teď?" zeptá se Molly a nejistě v ruce muchlá spodek svojí haleny. „Neodpískáme to, že ne?"

„To určitě ne." odpoví jí John rozhodně.

„Musíme se zbavit štěnice, ale jinak jedeme dál." souhlasí Mycroft, i když Johnovi věnuje pohled s pozvednutým obočím. „Bude to jen chtít speciální vybavení."

„Mycrofte." ozve se Greg s ustaraným hlasem. „Čím dýl bude mít v sobě štěnici, tím hůř se jí budeme zbavovat."

„Já vím." přikývne Mycroft na souhlas. „Proto místo čekání na zklidnění situace půjdeme už dnes. Přesněji hned."

\- - o - -

Když se Sherlock vrátí z koupelny, jen stojí před kuchyňskou linkou, mne si břicho kolem pupku a uvažuje, jestli má cenu dráždit už tak nejistý žaludek snídaní. Z nejistých a nezajímavých úvah ho vytrhne zvuk příchozí zprávy. Ovšem žádná sms, tohle je počítač.

S trochou zvědavosti a trochou nejistoty (neříkal ten agent, že ví o jeho hackerství?) se Sherlock vydá do ložnice a k počítači, na jehož obrazovce svítí jen krátká zpráva.

_'Uživatel ThreeContinentWatson je online'_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Pojď ven_

„Chlápek z diskotéky." vzpomene si Sherlock okamžitě na blonďáka, který na něj čekal u baru. Jsou to vážně jen dva dny?

_Hat-man – Proč nejdeš ty dovnitř?_ Napíše Sherlock rychle.

_ThreeContinentWatson – Protože venku je míň agentů_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Měl jsi utíkat, když jsem ti to řekl_

Na moment Sherlock celý ztuhne. Jak může tenhle chlápek vědět o agentech? Jak může vědět, jakou noční můru dnes v noci měl? Vždyť se mu to jen zdálo, že ano?

_Hat-man – To byl jen sen_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Doopravdy?_

„Určitě." zamumle Sherlock, ale sám sobě zní nejistě. To s těmi agenty přece nemůže být skutečné. To prostě nejde.

_ThreeContinentWatson – Pojď ven_ napíše blonďák znovu. Je-li na druhém konci spojení vůbec on.

_Hat-man – Proč?_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Hledáš poklad. Já znám cestu_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Časově omezená nabídka_

_ThreeContinentWatson – Pojď, než ti ujede_

_'Uživatel ThreeContinentWatson je offline'_

Na moment Sherlock jen sedí u počítače a hledí na obrazovku. V další chvíli se navléká do černých kalhot a obléká si kabát. Šedé tričko, které má stále na sobě, vůbec neřeší.

Očividně nemá času nazbyt a on nemíní promrhat svou šanci i přes všechny ty divné sny o agentech. Mycrofta hledá doslova celý život a tenhle ThreeContinentWatson prý zná cestu. On a ještě ta brunetka, co s ním byla na diskotéce, ale blonďák asi bude důležitější. Ale to je jedno. Musí (chce) najít tohodle muže. A dovede-li ho k Mycroftovi, tím líp.

\- - o - -

Venku je pořád tma a mrholí, když Sherlock zabalený do svého kabátu vyjde ven.

Na ulici stojí jen jediné černé auto, za jehož volantem sedí Sherlockovi neznámý muž. Vzadu u vzdálenějších dveří sedí další osoba, ale u otevřených dveří na Sherlockově straně stojí muž z baru. Oblečený kompletně do černého, dokonce i se slunečními brýlemi na nose jen stojí s rukama v kapsách bundy a kouká na Sherlocka.

„Tohle vypadá, jak ze špatné gangsterky." prohodí Sherlock, než přejde blíž.

Po blonďákově tváři přeletí krátký skoro nepostřehnutelný úsměv, než jednou rukou pokyne k otevřeným dveřím.

Sherlock na moment zaváhá, ale pak nasedne. Plavovlasý muž je těsně za ním a sotva za sebou zavře dveře, auto se rozjede vpřed.

Druhou osobou na zadní sedačce se ukáže být ona brunetka, která ThreeContinentWatsona doprovázela na diskotéce. Místo šatů má na sobě černé kalhoty a po krk zapnutou uplou bundu. Nechybí ani brýle a to ani u ní ani u řidiče. Jak s nimi řídí, to je věc druhá.

„Můžeme?" promluví blonďák.

Sherlock se na něj obrátí, ale než dokáže zformulovat nějaku otázku, promluví žena.

„Stačí říct."

Sherlock se podívá jejím směrem, ale žena cosi vytahuje zpod sedačky. Než stačí Holmes promluvit, chytne ho blonďák zezadu za paže a přitáhne si ho k sobě.

„Nekopej, snažíme se ti pomoct." řekne mu plavovlasý, kterému se teď Sherlock zády opírá o hruď, než mu začne rozepínat kabát.

„Co to-" začne Sherlock, ale pak si všimne, co drží žena v rukách. V podstatě se jedná o onen stroj ze snu (byl to vůbec sen?) s agenty, jen tenhle má na sobě i jakousi obrazovku.

„Ne! Jděte s tím pryč! Nechte mě být!" křičí Sherlock a snaží se posadit rovně, ale ThreeContinentWatson ho drží pevně kolem paží a hrudi.

„Sakra!" vyjekne žena, když do ní Sherlock kopne.

Detektiv kope na všechny strany, aby ženě a jejímu stroji zabránil se přiblížit k jeho břichu. Jeho křik ji očividně nezajímá, ale kopance ano.

„Zklidněte ho nebo se kvůli němu nabouráme!" vzteká se řidič.

„Do prdele, uklidni se." hučí blonďák skrz zaťaté zuby, zatímco se snaží Holmese udržet. „Snažíme se ti pomoct!"

„To sotva!" hádá se Sherlock.

Žena hned využije jeho momentální nepozornosti a vrazí mu stroj do břicha.

Sherlock vykřikne bolestí a celý se prohne.

Jeho obraně moc nepomáhá, že mu žena sedí na jedné noze, ovšem očividně to znesnadňuje její činnost. Ať už jí jde o cokoliv.

„Máš to?" ptá se řidič netrpělivě.

„Jen momentík." sykne žena. „Nehýbej se!" křikne vzápětí, ale není jisté, jestli její rozkaz mířil k řidiči, k Sherlockovi nebo k děsivému přístroji.

Sherlockova nekonečného 'Sundejte to ze mě! Nechte mě být!' si nikdo nevšímá, a tak se rozhodne šetřit dechem a brání se více pohyby než slovy. Ovšem i jeho pohybová aktivita s úlekem ustane, když žena najednou křikne 'Mám to!'

„Konečně." prohodí blonďák naštvaně.

Vzápětí Sherlock zařve bolestí, protože to vypadá, že mu něco vystřelilo z pupku do hlavně zbraně. Něco, co by rozhodně nemělo být součástí lidské anatomie.

Ve chvíli, kdy se to něco dostalo do zbraně, ThreeContinentWatson povolil svoje sevření, takže se Sherlock konečně vytrhnul.

„Zastav." říká akorát brunetka řidiči a odšroubovává ze zbraně(?) tu část, kam vletělo to cosi ze Sherlockových útrob.

Řidič zpomalí a žena otevře dveře, čehož Sherlock hned využije. Sotva žena vyhodí ven odmontovanou část stroje, Sherlock ji skoro vystrčí z auta a sám se prodere ven a rozběhne se pryč. Slyší trojici za sebou, jak huláká, ať počká, ať auto zastaví a podobně. Ovšem Sherlockovi je to jedno, chce pryč. Hlavně pryč od těchhle bláznů, od agentů, od děsivých zbraní a od vetřelců v jeho břiše.

Události dnešní noci konečně doženou Sherlockovo vědomí a chlápek se doslova zlomí v pase, když se mu zvedne žaludek a on ze sebe začne dávit kávu a večeři, kterou ani neměl.

Když se jeho žaludek konečně zklidní, stojí naproti němu blonďák a v půli cesty mezi nimi a autem brunetka.

„Tohle je taky noční můra?" zeptá se Sherlock chraplavě a utře si hřbetem ruky pusu.

„Když pojedeš s námi, dostaneš všechny odpovědi. Možná se ti nebudou líbit, ale budou pravdivé." řekne plavovlasý vážně. „Ale času není nazbyt. Jestli chceš svoje odpovědi a potkat jeho, tak pojď s námi."

„Ti agenti a ta – věc." zagestikuluje Sherlock ke svému břichu. „To je taky součástí té vaší pravdy?"

„Ano." odpoví blonďák prostě.

Na chvíli je ticho, jen vrčení motoru auta zní okolím.

„O něco takového nestojím." řekne Sherlock nakonec.

„Škoda." hlesne blonďák tiše.

Sherlock nemůže vidět jeho oči, pořád má na nose brýle, ale celý postoj tohodle muže značí nevíru a zklamání.

„Nemůžu ti bránit, je to tvé rozhodnutí. Vyřídím ho." řekne blonďák hlasem bez emocí. „Již tě nebudeme kontaktovat."

S těmi slovy se otočí na patě a vydá se k autu. Beze slova projde kolem ženy a nasedne do auta brunetka přeletí nejistým pohledem mezi Sherlockem a autem, jako by nechápala, proč se její společník vrací bez něj, ale nakonec jí dojde, že Sherlock musel další spolupráci odmítnout a také vyrazí k autu. Tentokrát si sedne na přední sedačku a hlasitě ze sebou zavře dveře.

Pro Sherlocka to znamená, že už ho tihle lidi nebudou kontaktovat. Už nikdy neuslyší o ThreeContinentWatsonovi a snad ani o agentech. Ztratí svou jedinou přímou stopu k Mycroftovi, která se mu zjevila v podobě jeho společníka.

„Kurva." zanadává Sherlock, když se auto pomalu rozjede vpřed a rozběhne se za ním.

Po pár metrech auto zastaví a zadní dveře se otevřou.

„Seš si jistý?" zeptá se blonďák, aniž by se třeba jen podíval Sherlockovým směrem.

„Ani trochu." odpoví Sherlock popravdě, než nastoupí a zabouchne za sebou dveře.

Auto hned pokračuje v cestě, aniž by kdokoliv cokoliv dalšího řekl.


	6. Sherlock Holmes V

Cílem cesty je hodně starý a hodně sešlý hotýlek, který vypadá, že i ve svých lepších dobách patřil k podnikům pro spodních deset tisíc. Řidič, žena i blonďák beze slova vystoupí a Sherlock je následuje ven z auta a do nitra rozpadající se budovy. Trojice ho zavede až do místnosti, kde na ně čekají další dva v černém oblečení a se slunečními brýlemi na nose.

Jeden z nich je jinak naprosto obyčejně vypadající muž s neurčitou barvou vlasů a s několikadenním strništěm na bradě, které se hodí spíš k povaleči než k tomuto černočenému kabátu po kolena. Muž stojí u stolku se starým telefonem s kulatým ciferníkem a příchozím věnuje jen krátký pohled, než se zase zahledí do zdi.

Druhý je nejstarší člen této skupiny, oblečený do trojdílného obleku uhlové barvy, narezlý a kolem pasu o trošku silnější muž s ledovým výrazem, který sedí v pohodlně vypadajícím křesle. Druhé stojí naproti němu a mezi nimi postavené, aby do něj viděli, je vysoké rozpraskané zrcadlo.

Krom těchto čtyř vyjmenovaných kusů nábytku a stolku mezi křesly je místnost prázdná.

„Posaď se." řekne jen ThreeContinentWatson, než se postaví k obsazenému křeslu.

Řidič a žena zůstanou stát u dveří. Sherlock si nemůže pomoct, ale ti čtyři mu teď příjdou jako bodyguardi neznámého sedícího muže.

I když on tohodle muže zná, není neznámý.

Tohle je Mycroft. Tohodle muže už přes dvacet let hledá a sleduje po celém světě.

Sherlock poslechne blonďáka a sedne si do volného křesla.

„Slyšel jsem, že mě hledáš." řekne Mycroft hlasem bez emocí.

„Jestli jsi ten, koho hledám, tak i víš proč." odpoví mu Sherlock bez zaváhání. Strach, děs i touha utéct jsou momentálně zapomenuty.

„Vím, proč, i když tvá výdrž je překvapivá." řekne zrzek skoro bez zájmu. „Ovšem teď hledám já tebe."

„Adresu neměním, stačilo přijít." nakrčí Sherlock nespokojeně nos. „Ovšem s pověstí světového teroristy je asi složité dělat zdvořilostní návštěvy."

„Velice." odpoví mu Mycroft bez zaváhání. „Ovšem teď jsme tady kvůli tobě, ne kvůli mně."

„Opravdu?" zamračí se Sherlock a přeletí pohledem po ostatních.

Všichni stojí jako sochy, skoro není poznat, že dýchají.

Když se opět podívá na Mycrofta, má muž obě ruce natažené blíž k Sherlockovi a na každé dlani drží malou lahvičku s pilulkou. Jedna je modrá, druhá červená, ale jinak jsou lahvičky i pilulky identické. Od pohledu určitě.

„Co je to?" zeptá se Sherlock a nemůže se zbavit podezíravosti ve svém hlase.

„Volba." odpoví Mycroft krátce, než položí lahvičky na stolek a pustí se do vysvětlování. „Je to volba mezi pravdou a realitou. Modrých pilulek je všude plno, užíváš je, aniž bys o tom věděl. Pomáhají ti věřit tomu všemu, co se kolem děje. Pomáhají ti nevidět to, že je někde něco špatně. Že to nefunguje. Modrých pilulek je všude plno. Můžu ti dát i tuto. Sníš ji a probudíš se akorát včas do práce. Nebudeš vědět nic o nás, o tomto setkání, o agentech. Budeš žít svůj život jako všichni okolo tebe."

Sherlock na to nic neříká, jen čeká, až bude Mycroft pokračovat. Koneckonců před vysvětlením rudé pilulky musí být pro správný efekt dramatická pauza. Ale Sherlock nemíní atmosféru zveličovat tím, že se na druhou lahvičku vyloženě zeptá.

„Tahle." pokyne Mycroft k červené pilulce. „Ti ukáže jen pravdu, nic víc. Žádné iluze, žádné lži, ukáže ti svět takový, jaký je."

„Předpokládám, že všichni jste si vybrali pravdu." usoudí Sherlock po chvilce ticha.

Nikdo nemluví, jen žena skoro přikývne na souhlas, než se zarazí a opět nasadí kamennou tvář.

„Tohle není o jejich volbě, ale o té tvé." řekne Mycroft vážně. „Modrá pilulka je jasná, bezpečný návrat do téhle reality a více méně klidný život. Červená ti ukáže pravdu, nedá ti žádné štěstí až do smrti, nesplní ti sny, jen ti ukáže pravdu."

Tentokrát se Sherlock po ostatních nerozhlédne, jen bez mrknutí hledí na Mycrofta. Ovšem jak ten se tváří, to Holmes neví, díky černým brýlím.

Dlouho je ticho, které přeruší až ThreeContinentWatson.

„Časově omezená nabídka." řekne blonďák s klidem, ale jeho trochu napjatý postoj prozrazuje jistou netrpělivost.

Sherlock přeletí pohledem z rezatého muže na plavovlasého a s nehybným výrazem se postaví. Aniž by odtrhnul pohled od blonďáka, sebere ze stolu jednu lahvičku a odšpuntuje ji.

„Ani se nepodíváš?" zeptá se Mycroft skoro bez zájmu.

„Je to volba mezi klidným životem a problémy." pokrčí Sherlock rameny. „Není to moc složité rozhodnutí."

Víc už nikdo nic neřekne. Sherlock obrátí svůj pohled k lahvičce s červenou pilulkou. Bez zaváhání ji otočí dnem vzhůru a vysype pilulku. Ani si ji nijak neprohlíží a rovnou ji spolkne. Nikdo v místnosti na to nijak nereaguje. Shorlock postaví lahvičku na stolek a pohledem zavadí o zrcadlo.

ThreeContinentWatson se nepohnul, ale podle zrcadla už na nose nemá brýle. Sherlock se nechápavě ohlédne, ale blonďák má brýle nasazené. Jenže rozpraskané zrcadlo tvrdilo něco jiného. Sherlock se k němu znovu obrátí, jenže zrcadlo teď vypadá jako nové a v jeho odraze na něj blonďák kouká svýma modrýma očima. Sherlock se opatrně dotkne zrcadla v místě, kde předtím byla prasklina, ovšem jeho prsty nenarazí na chladnou tvrdou plochu, ale místo toho se bez problémů zanoří dovnitř.

„Co to sakra-" zamumle Sherlock a zkusí prsty vytáhnout, ale stříbřitá masa zrcadla se ho drží a nepouští. Právě naopak, stahuje ho k sobě.

„Co to je?" zeptá se Sherlock a do jeho hlasu se vkrádá panika. Protože tohle není normální, to ani náhodou.

„Co to je?!" Tentokrát už Sherlock křičí, ale nikdo mu neodpovídá, místnost kolem něj je prázdná. „Kde jste?! Vraťte se! Co jste mi to dali?!"křičí Sherlock, ale odpověď nedostane.

Místo toho se dostane do světa za zrcadlem.

\- - o - -

„Přežil."

„Jen o chlup. Skoro jsme ho zabili kvůli šoku."

„Skoro je důležité slovo. Přežil a to je to hlavní."

„Asi se probouzí."

„Asi, Molly? Nejsi náhodou zdravotník?"

„Zklapni, Johne, ty seš tady doktor."

„Klid, lež, už je po všem."

„Vítej v novém světě, Sherlocku."

„Mycrofte, nech si ty proslovy, až bude doopravdy při vědomí. Do té doby je můj."

„Vážně, Johne?"

„Zklapni, je můj pacient."

„Jistě, jistě."

„To ti tak budem věřit."

„No, rozhodně je v dobrých rukou."

„V nejlepších."

„Leda tak nejlepších tady na lodi. John je nemehlo."

„Jo? To si povíme, až zas přijdeš s prosíkem, že sis zadřel třísku."

„Zklapněte už, musí si odpočinout."

„Jo, vypadněte z ordinace. Rozhodnutí lékaře."

* * *

**Konec první části - SHERLOCK HOLMES**


	7. Sherrinford I

**Část druhá – SHERRINFORD**

* * *

Probuzení bylo pomalé a skoro poklidné, nemělo nic společného s těmi obvyklými šokovými stavy, které provázejí jeho normální přechod ze spánku do bdělosti. Postupné probouzení je rozhodně příjemnější. Až na to, že tohle rozhodně není jeho ložnice.

Postel je úzké a tvrdé lůžko, oblečení má do obvyklých jemných košilí daleko a zakrytý je pouze tenkou dekou, která poskytuje jen málo tepla.

Sherlock se pomalu posadí a rozhlédne se kolem sebe. Úzká kovová místnost, ve které jsou jen dvě patrové postele a na jedné ze spodních postelí on do teď spal, jinak v ní není nic. Kovové postele, kovové stěny, strop i podlaha.

Sherlock rychle přijde na to, proč je mu taková zima na hlavu; nemá totiž vlasy. Zato jeho ruce, záda a hlavně krk mají nečekané přídavky.

„Napojení." zamumle Sherlock.

Ze svého snu (Jenže to nebyl sen, že ne? Nikdy to nebyl sen...) si pamatuje hadice napojené do svého těla a nekonečné sloupy plné kukel, ve kterých byli lidé. Tisíce, spíš miliony lidí, kteří plavou v divné kapalině a černými hadicemi jsou napojení ke sloupu, na kterém visí kukly.

Víc si toho Sherlock prohlédnout nestačil, protože byl z té své vypuštěn a skončil na nekonečné klouzačce, která ho vyhodila do ledové vody. Nebyl schopný koordinovat své pohyby a na moment věřil, že se utopí, ale pak se nad ním objevilo světlo a cosi ho z vody vytáhlo. Co to přesně bylo, to Sherlock neví, jen s bídou se držel při vědomí. Pak už byla tma.

Párkrát skoro přišel k vědomí, pamatuje si hlasy, převážně mužské, ale i dvě ženy. Nejčastěji slyšel plavovlasého muže a brunetku z diskotéky.

Někdo ho musel obléct do tohodle. Halena, kalhoty, spodní prádlo, ponožky, vše z hrubších materiálů, ruční výroba, ne ta strojová.

S kovovým skřípnutím se otevřou dveře a v nich se objeví vysoký šedovlasý muž s přátelským úsměvem ve tváři.

„A, tak už jsi vzhůru." prohodí neznámý. „Já jsem Greg, pilot a spojovatel. Vítej na Sherrinfordu. Probudil ses právě včas, jídlo je na stole."

„Nemám hlad." zamumle Sherlock a přitáhne si blíž deku. Proč je mu taková zima?

„Pojď, stejně musíš jíst." mávne Greg rukou. „Dám ti taky nějaké oblečení navíc, ať nám neumrzneš. Bude chvíli trvat než se z těch skleníkových podmínek adaptuješ na normální svět."

„Normální svět vypadá jako vymrzlá ponorka?" diví se Sherlock, ale tentokrát poslechne a zvedne se z postele.

„O, kéž by. Stačilo by jenom topit." povzdechne si Greg nešťastně, než vyrazí dál.

Celá tahle loď – Sherrinford - je kovová a vypadá neútulně. Jako ponorka. Jedná se o dlouhodobý dopravní prostředek, ne o opravdové bydliště, vydedukuje si Sherlock. Že by byla posádka na výpravě? Na jaké? Boj? Suroviny?

„Tak jo. Tady máš čepici a nějaký svetr." vytáhne Greg z jedné skříně vlněné oblečení. „Vlasy ti zase dorostou, to se nemusíš bát." dodá, když vidí podezíravý pohled, který Sherlock věnoval čepici.

„Proč nemáš tohle?" dotkne se Sherlock špičkami prstů svého zátylku, kam vedl nejtlustší kabel. Jeho vytažení bolelo víc, než co kdy zažil.

„Já nejsem z líhně." pousměje se Greg.

„Ty sloupy?" doplní si Sherlock. Někdo tam pěstuje lidi.

„Jo. To je líheň. A ty jsi z ní byl odpojen, proto máš tohle po těle. Já jsem se narodil v Ráji. To je poslední svobodné město. Poslední lidská bašta. Zbytek jsou ruiny nebo stroje. Ale o tom ti pak povypráví Mycroft. Teď bude oběd."

Na to Sherlock nic neřekne, jen si obleče svetr a pletenou čepici a vydá se za Gregem tam, kde na ně čeká jídlo.

\- - o - -

Během svého hledání Mycrofta narazil Sherlock i na to, proti čemu tento muž bojuje. Jen zkazky, šeptané legendy, náznaky, které mizely málem rychleji, než se objevovaly. Že svět není skutečný. Že jde jen o kyberprostor, umělou realitu. Že vše ovládají stroje.

Sherlock těmto ideám nikdy nevěnoval velkou pozornost, byly příliš nejasné a fantastické. On chtěl jen najít bratra.

Mycroftovi bylo třináct, jemu šest, když jeho bratr zmizel. Mycroft měl talent nacházet místa, která nefungují a brával k nim i jeho, ale vždy bratra varoval, že Oni nesmí přijít na to, že o těchto místech něco vědí. Oni byli nebezpeční. Sherlock netušil, kdo jsou Oni (agenti?), ale věděl, že jednoho dne se jeho bratr nevrátil. Zmizel beze stopy. Rodiče a policie pátrání brzy vzdali, jen on hledal dál. Stalo se to jeho posedlostí najít Mycrofta.

Když mu bylo deset, zdálo se mu, že bratra viděl. Oblečený v černém v doprovodu jiného muže, který vzápětí rozpoutal střelbu. Sherlock se snažil dostat k Mycroftovi, ale rodiče ho nepustili. Oni Mycrofta nepoznali a Sherlock pochopil, že on je jediný, kdo ho dokáže najít.

Stal se detektivem, z části proto, že ho tato práce nenudila, z části, aby měl lepší přístup k datům. To samé platí pro jeho hackerství. Hat-man by prodal své služby komukoliv, kdo by měl informaci o Mycroftovi.

Skoro třicet let pátrání po muži, vedle kterého je Houdini naprostý břídil a nakonec se mu tenhle chlap musí ukázat sám.

A vypadá to, že všechny ty zkazky o strojích ovládajících lidstvo jsou pravda. Aspoň podle posádky Sherrinforda je tohle skutečnost a celý jeho život předtím byl jen Matrix.

\- - o - -

Posádka Sherrinfordu se skládá ze sedmi lidí.

Velitelem posádky je Mycroft, který dle Sherlocka vypadá jako kopie jejich otce. Vysoký, narezlý a vždy se tváří smrtelně vážně.

Další dva jsou Greg a Sally, což jsou piloti a spojovatelé a také jediní dva členové posádky, kteří jsou narozeni v Ráji. Zbytek byl odpojen z Matrixu, ale už před lety.

Billy, který vypadá trochu jako bezdomovec, sloužil na lodi spolu s Mycroftem a Gregem, ještě než se Mycroft stal jejich velitelem. Ti tři na Sherrinfordu slouží nejdýl.

Sally, pesimisticky laděná žena s hnědou kůží a s ostrým jazykem nastoupila, když Gregova žena otěhotněla a musela opustit aktivní službu. Ta teď žije v Ráji a stará se o jejich dva syny.

Zbylí tři členové posádky byli odpojení díky Mycroftovi.

Řidič auta, které vezlo Sherlocka do hotelu, Dimmock, což je odhodlaný mladý muž, který chce lepší život, než má nyní.

Molly, brunetka z diskotéky, Dimmockova přítelkyně a nejistá dívka s věčným úsměvem ve tváři, která vypadá, že neublíží ani kuřeti, ale prý je nejlepší střelec a ošetří jakoukoliv ránu.

John nebo-li blonďatý ThreeContinentWatson byl osvobozený spíš omylem. První člověk, kterého Mycroft osvobodil z Matrixu a málem ho přitom zabil.

Mycroft byl sotva pár roků mimo Matrix a jednalo se o jeho třetí misi mimo Ráj. Vědma mu slíbila, že on najde Vyvoleného, a tak se Mycroft rozhodl osvobodit prvního kluka, který věřil v Matrix, na kterého narazil. Naštěstí to John přežil, ale Mycrofta málem zabil tehdejší velitel lodě Doyle. Za trest se stal Mycroft Johnovým patronem a musel se o něj starat.

A z Johna se stal nejen zdravotník, ale i nejlepší bojovník, i když na to ve svých svetrech nevypadá.

Posledním, kterého Mycroft osvobodil, je Sherlock.

Nikdy nikdo straší patnácti let nepřežil odpojení, přesto to Mycroft riskoval, protože věří, že je Sherlock vyvolený, který spasí tento svět. Jeho přežití odpojení je pro něj důkaz, ovšem Sherlock si není jistý, jestli jeho víru sdílí. Vždycky měl o sobě vysoké mínění, jenže tohle se zdá hodně i na jeho sebevědomí.

\- - o - -

Matrix je počítačový program, do kterého se dá napojit za pomoci stejného systému, jaký drží napojené lidi v líhni. Rozdíl je v tom, že na Sherrinfordu mají k tomuto účelu pět křesel jako od zubaře a děsivě vypadající kabel, který se napojí na krk. Vlastně na míchu.

Ovšem každá návštěva Matrixu je riskantní, protože tenhle program je chráněný. Dá se to vlastně přirovnat k tomu, že agenti jsou antivir, který bojuje proti jejich připojení. A tohle je smrtelný antivir. Jediný způsob, jak přežít, je splynout s davem a vyhnout se agentům. Nikdo nikdy jejich útok nepřežil.

V rámci tréninku mají ovšem lidé bezpečnější způsoby, než navštěvovat Matrix. Mají svoje vlastní programy a simulace, které využívají ke všemu od učení se o Matrixu, tréninku boje až po volnočasové aktivity.

A právě v takovéto simulaci se teď Sherlock učí o tomto pro něj novém světě, který vznikl po válce se stroji a po jejich ovládnutí lidstva. A taky se učí o svých schopnostech.


	8. Sherrinford II

_Pár poznámek na úvod. _

_Ta první je asi ta, že jsem člověk, který předpokládá, že když něco vím já, tak to vědí všichni. Tj. když mám já zkouknutý Matrix, tak ho přece viděli všichni, ne? Ukazuje se, že je to myšlenka chybná a naprosto scestná, takže pokud něco nebudete chápat, ptejte se a nebo ještě líp, koukněte na film. _

_Druhá poznámka, kterou musím zmínit. Já fakt neumím psát bojové scény. Anebo spíš jsem srábek a ani to z bezpečnostních důvodů nezkouším. Moje sebeúcta by to nemusela přežít. A jako naschvál v Matrixu je plno bojových scén. A dobrých. _

_Třetí poznámka je spíš taková malá zprávička pro Kaylu a její poslední komentář. Omlouvám se._

* * *

„Mycroft by už konečně mohl dokončit to svoje kecání o Matrixu." povzdechne si Sally otráveně, než sebou plácne na lavici vedle mlčícího Sherlocka a Molly, která na nejnovějšího člena posádky dělá zamilované oči. „Strašně zdržuješ provoz, dlouháne." zamračí se spojovatelka na muže.

„Není to moje vina." vrátí jí Sherlock nespokojený pohled. „Věř mi, že bych byl jenom rád, kdyby si Mycroft ty svoje přednášky odpustil."

„Jenom tě učí, jak být v bezpečí, než tě vezme za Vědmou." brání Molly jejich vůdce.

„Za kým?"

„Jenže já už chci domů!" promluví Sherlock a Sally zároveň.

„Měli jsme být v Ráji už dávno, ale místo toho jsme chytali tohodle." pokračuje Sally s prstem namířeným na Sherlocka. „A teď musíme čekat, jestli Vědma potvrdí, že je nebo není Vyvolený."

„Je Vyvolený, neboj." ozve se od dveří do jídelny Johnův hlas.

„Jak si tím můžeš být tak jistý?" zamračí se na něj Sally.

I když by Sherlock asi nikdy nepřiznal nahlas, že se s touhle ženou na něčem shodne, krouží mu teď v hlavě úplně stejná otázka.

„Vím to." pokrčí John rameny. „Cítím to tak."

„Oh, Johne." vzdychne Molly zasněně, jako by sledovala romantický film, kde si hlavní aktéři právě vyznávají lásku.

„Sherlocku, pojď. Křeslo čeká." obrátí se blonďák na dlouhána.

„Copak si Mycroft nedá pokoj?" založí si Sherlock ruce na prsou.

„O ne, nejdeš do simulace s Mycroftem. Jdeš tam se mnou." zazubí se John, čímž Holmese připraví o řeč.

„Jdeš ho učit boj, že jo?" zeptá se Molly a nadšením vyskočí na nohy.

„Jo." přikývne John s úsměvem od ucha k uchu a vyrazí pryč.

„Tak tohle chci vidět." rozhodne se Sally a rychle se postaví. „Dostaneš na prdel, dlouháne." dodá, než zmizí za Johnem.

„Proč jste všichni tak nadšení?" zamračí se Sherlock trochu nejistě.

„Víš, simulace boje jsou vždycky sranda, ale teď tam budeš ty a John." povídá Molly s nadšením pubertální fanynky. „Ty seš Vyvolený, takže by ti učení mělo jít snadno a měl bys být nepřemožitelný. A John _ je _nepřemožitelný. On je v boji úplně nejlepší, skoro si s Matrixem hraje. Je jediný, kdo kdy přežil útok agenta. On to teda svádí na štěstí, ale jenom štěstí ti na agenty nestačí."

„Neměl bych se snažit se teď někde schovat?" zeptá se Sherlock nejistě, ale poslušně jde za Molly.

„Co blázníš, vždyť to bude úžasné." nechápe Molly.

„Ty nejsi ta, kdo se jde nechat zmlátit." zahučí Sherlock nespokojeně.

Celá posádka už je v místnosti s křesly a buď stojí kolem Johna nebo sedí před obrazovkami.

„Sherlocku, ne, že to posereš, vsadil jsem na tebe." zazubí se na nováčka Greg.

„Já věřím Johnovi." zvedne Sally ruce, než se obrátí na blonďáka. „Nic mu nedaruj. Jestli prohraju, dostanu z tebe všechno zpátky."

„To je vydírání." obviní ji John, ovšem drobný úsměv ho neopouští.

„A na koho jste vsadili vy?" obrátí se Sherlock na ostatní.

„John. Jdu na jistotu a ty seš zelenáč." pokrčí Dimmock rameny.

„Na tebe." protáhne Billy. „Věřím, že John nebude chtít ublížit tomu tvému ksichtíku. A ani jiným partiím."

„Je to jen simulace." zvedne Sherlock nechápavě obočí.

„To brzy poznáš." ušklíbne se Billy, než se usadí přímo před obrazovkou plnou měnících se zelených liter.

„Ehm, já – já jsem vsadila na oba." hlesne Molly s růžovými tvářemi.

„To jde?" diví se John, než si vyleze do křesla.

„Myslím, že to neskončí tak, že by byl jeden neschopný boje, nebo že by se vzdal." brání se Molly.

„Já myslela, že tohle je ten typ boje 'do posledního muže, do posledního dechu'." diví se Sally.

„Jo, na život a na smrt." přidá se Billy. „Chci vidět show."

„Jo, taky vás lidi miluju." ucedí John s protočením očí, než se napolohuje v křesle. „Dělej, Sherlocku." popožene kolegu.

Ten si jen povzdechne, než se vyškrábe do křesla a zaujme patřičnou polohu. Na vteřinu zavře oči, a když je otevře, stojí ve světlé místnosti, která vypadá jako nějaká učebna karate v Japonsku. Sherlock se otočí dokola, aby se rozhlédl, a když obrat dokončí, stojí před ním John.

„Tohle je dost kýčovité. Kdo to vymyslel?" diví se John, když zjistí, že na sobě oba mají kimona.

„Asi chtějí i pořádné kulisy na tu podívanou." usoudí Sherlock.

„Můžeme být rádi, že to není římské Koloseum." pokrčí John rameny. „A ne, to nebyl návrh na změnu!" dodá hlasitěji.

„Můžou nás vidět i slyšet?"

„Jo, ale my je ne, což je výhoda. Vsadím se, že budou mít plno komentářů na všechno, co uděláme." povzdechne si John s protočením očí. „Ty simulace s Mycroftem, všechny byly o vykecávání, nic fyzického?" zeptá se vzápětí.

„Jo." souhlasí Sherlock.

„Fajn." přikývne John, než se na Sherlocka podívá s velice vážným výrazem ve tváři. „Tohle je jen simulace. Nejsou to naše opravdová těla, ale náš mozek věří tomu, že jsou. Mozek uvěří všemu, co se tady bude dít. Takže když tě praštím-"

„Bude to bolet." doplní Sherlock.

„A bude to bolet i po probuzení." pokračuje John. „Ty se sice probudíš s tím, že to bylo jen jako, ale tvůj mozek, podvědomí či co, bude věřit, že se z tebe někdo pokusil vymlátit duši a bude se tak i chovat. Když ti tady zlomím ruku, nebude zlomená i na lodi, ale bude bolet, jako kdyby byla. Tvůj mozek bude totiž věřit, že je zlomená."

„A co kdybys mě tady zabil?" zeptá se Sherlock nejistě.

„Tvůj mozek uvěří, že jsi mrtvý a udělá to, co všechny mozky mrtvých těl. Umře. Když umřeš v Matrixu, umřeš i ve skutečnosti."

Ve světlé místnosti s dřevěnými a papírovými stěnami se rozhostí ticho.

„No, teď už dost plkání." sepne John ruce. „Umíš bojovat se zbraní nebo bez?" zeptá se blonďák.

„Policejní výcvik, jinak nic." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou.

„Fajn. Začneme s bojem beze zbraně. Greg bude tak laskav a nahraje ti je."

V ten okamžik se Sherlock zapotácí a chytne se jednou rukou za spánek.

„Co to-" zachraplá překvapeně. Má pocit, jako by se mu do hlavy chtěl natlačit celý kamion. A pak, stejně rychle jako to začalo, to i skončí. Sherlock se nejistě narovná a zadívá se na svoje dlaně.

„Já umím karate." plácne to první, co ho napadne. Greg mu právě do hlavy nahrál karate a plno dalších bojových umění. Možná, že všechny.

„Ne. Tvůj _mozek_ umí karate a to ostatní." opraví ho John s úsměvem. „My teď ty vědomosti musíme dostat do svalové paměti."

„Bojem."

„Bojem."

\- - o - -

„O můj bože!" vyhrkne Molly a vyděšeně si rukama zakryje pusu.

„Jen tak dál!" zamává Sally nadšeně rukou. „Výhra je moje!"

„Vstávej!" hulákají Greg a Billy na obrazovku, na které John před okamžikem prohodil Sherlocka stěnou.

„Zlepšuje se neuvěřitelně rychle." prohodí Mycroft klidně, i když ani on se předtím nemohl ubránit ustaranému výrazu. „Ze začátku se John držel zpátky, Sherlock byl začátečník, ale postupně i on přidává. Nebojují na sto procent, ani jeden nechce tomu druhému doopravdy ublížit, ale stejně."

„Nechtějí si ublížit?" zopakuje Dimmock nevěřícně.

Sherlock právě Johnovi oplatil onen let skrz stěnu.

\- - o - -

John kopnutím do břicha pošle Sherlocka vzad, ale ten svůj let ubrzdí nohama a v okamžiku zase vyrazí vpřed a z přikrčeného postoje má tak snadnou cestu, aby Johna chytil kolem pasu a srazil ho k zemi.

Jenže John se srazit na záda nechá a využije Sherlockovi kinetické energie, aby tmavovlasého muže hodil přes sebe.

Sherlock si na okamžik není jistý, jak se ocitl v přemetu a přistání na zádech, ale jeho mozek dodá vysvětlení ještě před dopadem.

Ovšem Sherlock ještě pořád drží Johna za pas a ten ho drží za kimono na hrudi. Oba muži skončí na zádech s dost bolestivě prohnutými zády, než se zase rychle pustí a vyskočí na nohy.

Oba mají ve tváři trochu psychopaticky vypadající úšklebek.

Sherlock zaútočí první.

Rychlým sledem úderů směřujících na hruď a obličej donutí blonďáka ustupovat ke zdi.

Jenže když už si Sherlock myslí, že je jeho protivník zahnaný do kouta, cosi se mu prosmýkne kolem nohy a Sherlock najednou letí zády napřed k zemi.

A naprosto automaticky udělá to, co všichni, kteří padají – chytne se toho prvního, co nahmatá.

Přesněji Johnova kimona.

Sherlockův soupeř stačí jen vyjeknout, než si to zamíří dolů, přímo na ležícího muže.

Na moment na sebe ti dva jen hledí a snaží se přijít na to, jak sakra skončili takhle, se Sherlockem na zemi a s Johnem ležícím přímo na něm, ale pak se John rozesměje.

Nebo spíš rozhihňá.

Sherlock by tohle rozhodně označil za hihňání. A dost infekční, protože najednou zjistí, že se taky směje.

„Tohle bylo dost trapný." řekne John s veselou a trochu se nadzvedne na loktech, aby viděl Sherlockovi do očí.

„Takhle tvoje souboje nekončí?" zeptá se Sherlock, jako by s Johnem seděl v klubu u čaje a neválel se na zemi v místnosti, kterou pomohl zničit.

„Ani ne." pokrčí John ramenem. „To víš, jakožto nejlepší bojovník za sebou obvykle jen nechávám nehybná nebo v bolestech sténající těla."

„A mě bys za sebou taky nechal sténajícího?" zeptá se Sherlock skoro neslyšně.

John se nadechne o něco prudčeji a přejede si jazykem po rtech.

Na moment se ani jeden z nich nehýbe, ani nic neříká, ale pak John kmitne pohledem mezi Sherlockovýma očima a jeho rty. Sherlock slabě přikývne na souhlas. John znovu přeletí přeletí pohledem po obličeji tmavovlasého.

Místností se rozezní zvuk sirény.

Ve vteřině je John na nohách a podmračeně se na Sherlocka dívá. Ale ne pro zlost, má starosti.

„Musíme zpátky." řekne jen John, než zmizí.

A o tři vteřiny později ze zničené místnosti zmizí i nechápavý Sherlock.


	9. Sherrinford III

_Ehm, Kaylo? Pořád se omlouvám... A asi bych se měla předem omluvit i Helsl, ta se toho samého bojí pokaždé, když začnu něco zveřejňovat.  
_

* * *

„Sherlocku, vnímáš?" ozve se nad dlouhánem Mollyin ustaraný hlas.

„Do prdele, to bolí." zanadává o kus dál John. „Molly, já ho pohlídám, ty chystej zbraně." rozkáže blonďák své kolegyni, než se s dalšími nadávkami dopotácí k Sherlockovu křeslu a úplně ho odpojí od sítě.

Ten se chce hned postavit, ale Johnovi ruce na ramenou a bolest úplně všeho mu to nedovolí.

„Ne, zatím lež." řekne John přísně.

„Co se děje?" nechápe Sherlock, když vidí, jak všichni pobíhají kolem a se zbraněmi i bez vypínají veškerou elektroniku.

„Chobotničky." řekne jen John, zatímco odpojuje a vypíná celé křeslo.

„Co? Jaké chobotničky." vyzvídá rozčílený Sherlock.

„Ticho!" okřikne Greg všechny na lodi. „Jsou blízko."

„Pak ti to vysvětlím." zašeptá John s velice vážným výrazem. „Teď buď zticha. Nemluv. Nehýbej se."

„Ale-" začne Sherlock stejně tiše, jenže nedopoví. John mu rukou zakryje pusu a naštvaně se na něj zadívá.

Tiše jako kočka k nim příjde Molly a nehlučně podá Johnovi obrovskou a těžce vypadající zbraň, i když to druhé asi nebude pravda, protože Molly bez problémů nese dvě tyhle zbraně, i když na popruhu. Ovšem i tak musel John pustit Sherlockovu pusu, aby si zbraň převzal.

Sherlock se beze zvuku a s velice bolestivou mimikou zvedne, aby v křesle seděl vzpříma, ale jinak se nehýbe. Nechce proti sobě poštvat Johna ani svoje rozbolavělé svaly a taky ho zaujal hologram dvou podivných strojů nebo tvorů, kteří díky spoustě chapadel a způsobu pohybu připomínají chobotnice či spíše sépie s kulovitým tělem.

Greg s lodí zapluje do jakési štěrbiny, kam měl už během Sherlockova probuzení namířeno a okamžitě povypíná motory a vůbec vše na lodi.

V tu chvíli všichni a všechno na lodi strne, jako by zkameněli.

Greg, Sally a Mycroft stojí u čelních skel a sledují výhled. Dimmock a Billy nejsou v dohledu, ale Sherlock si je jistý, že jsou někde na lodi se zbraněmi stejně jako Molly a John.

Sherlocka pálí na jazyku desítky otázek, ale ví, že teď mluvit nesmí.

Blonďák jako by vycítil Sherlockovu nejistotu a netrpělivost, položí mu ruku na loket a s vážným pohledem se na něj podívá. Sherlock mu pohled do očí vrací, ale doopravdy se trochu uklidní. Trvá to jen pár okamžiků, než se zase oba zahledí k průhledu, ovšem John ruku nechává tam, kde ji položil.

Ani ne do půl minuty se v tunelu, kterým loď původně proplouvala, objeví živé verze hologramu, který předtím Sherlock viděl. Několika metrové stroje se spoustou chapadel a s jedním rudým 'okem' uprostřed hlavy.

Jedna z chobotniček propluje kolem bez povšimnutí. S druhou nemá posádka Sherrinfordu takové štěstí.

Druhá chobotnička se v polovině cesty kolem prudce otočí a s chapadly naježenými kolem dokola se teď vznáší čelem k lodi, připomínajíce trochu naštvanou a syčící kočku. Smrtelně nebezpečnou kočku.

Johnův stisk na Sherlockově loktu ještě o něco zesílí, ale toto nepostřehnutelné gesto starosti a péče je jediným pohybem na lodi.

Nekonečně vteřiny ubíhají kolem, kdy na sebe lidská posádka a vražedný stroj jen zírají, ale nakonec se chobotnička pohne.

A odpluje pryč.

Trvá to další minutu či dvě, než si Greg dovolí s úlevou vydechnout.

John pustí Sherlockovu ruku a na poněkud nejistých nohách přejde k jednomu z pěti křesel pro připojení a položí na něj svou zbraň.

Sherlock chce slézt z křesla, ale bolest z neexistujících ran, na kterou pro přítomnost chobotniček zapomněl, mu v tom zabrání a místo postavení se na nohy se Sherlock stočí do klubíčka.

„Nenávidím tě." řekne dlouhán směrem ke svému protivníkovi v boji, zatímco kolem něj pomalu znovu ožívá loď.

„Co? A proč?" diví se John.

„Myslím, že jsi mi v tom boji zlomil několik žeber." obviní ho Sherlock.

„A víš, co to znamená?" zazubí se John. „Že jsme si kvit." odpoví na vlastní otázku, když Sherlock jen nevědoucně zavrtí hlavou.

„Nechápu, co brečíte, ještě jste ani nedobojovali." prohlásí Sally. „Koukejte se vrátit. Chci svoji výhru."

„Tu ale nedostaneš." vloží se do rozhovoru Mycroft. „Boj byl ukončen, ani jeden z nich se nevzdal a ani jeden z nich neskončil neschopný boje. Sázku vyhrála Molly."

„Já vím, proč jsi můj nejoblíbenější člen posádky." zazubí se John na svou kolegyni v medicínských oborech a krátce ji obejme. Jenom krátce, protože ho vše bolí.

„Do háje." zanadává John. „Tys mi teda dal zabrat. Bolí mě celý člověk. Já teda znám názvy všech svalů, ale nikdy mě všechny nebolely."

„Aspoň víš, jak se teď cítím." zahučí Sherlock nespokojeně. Konečně stojí na nohách, ale stálo ho to víc energie a zkuhrání, než je mu milé. Nebo než je ochotný přiznat.

„Neboj, až se vyspíš, tak to přejde." mávne Greg rukou a v hlase mu nezní ani špetka soucitu. Snad je to tím, že už zase sedí v křesle pilota a zapíná stroje a ne prohranou sázkou. „Přeparkujeme to raději do klidnější čtvrti, co ty na to, Sally?" zavolá na svého druhého pilota.

„Jasně, šéfe." přikývne Sally, než sebou plácne do druhého křesla a začne Gregovi asistovat.

„Pojď, jdem si lehnout." kývne John na Sherlocka. „V tomhle má Greg kupodivu pravdu, že to pomůže, ale jinak mu se svým zdravím moc nevěř. Neošetří správně ani odřené koleno."

„Já tě slyším!" křikne Greg od svých přístrojů.

John se jen ušklíbne, i když jeho úsměv je dost poznamenán bolestí.

Nakonec si John musí přehodit Sherockovu ruku přes ramena, aby mu pomohl dojít až do ubykací.

Dlouhán padne na svou postel, která je díky bohu tou spodní, zatímco John se musí škrábat nahoru na palandu. Doktor ještě donutí Sherlocka, ať se pořádně zakryje, než zmizí na svém lůžku, kde se ještě pár okamžiků převaluje, než si pořádně lehne.

„Co jsou zač ty chobotničky?" zeptá se ještě Sherlock ospale.

„To ti řeknu, až se vyspíš." zamumle John unaveně. „Teď spi. Potřebuješ to."


	10. Sherrinford IV

Následující den se toho Sherlock naučil spoustu.

Zjistil, co jsou zač chobotničky; zabijáčtí zvědové strojů schopní během chvíle rozpárat loď na kusy.

Zjistil, že jedinou obranou proti nim je velké červené tlačítko na dosah Gregovi ruky, po jehož zmáčknutí se usmaží veškerá zapnutá technika a elektronika v dosahu. Zbraně, které nesla Molly, jsou jen pojistka, kdyby byly chobotničky rychlejší nebo vyvinutější, než čekali. Ovšem ideální je dělat mrtvého brouka, protože útok je příliš nebezpečný a mrtvé chobotničky jen přivolají další stroje.

Další věc, co se Sherlock naučil, je, že ho John obdivuje pro jeho dedukce. Sherlock mu řekl, že musel mít v Matrixu sestru, o kterou se staral (toliko bratrský vztah k Molly a v Ráji John nikoho takového nemá), a že už tam chtěl být doktorem (vědomosti a vrozená starostlivost o druhé), řekl mu o zraněném rameni i o psychosomatickém kulhání (následek zranění, které vzniklo v Matrixu; není reálné, ale jeho mozek si myslí, že ano). John mu všechno odsouhlasil a měl pro Sherlocka jen slova chvály a obdivu.

Ta další věc, kterou se Sherlock ten den naučil, byla, že zas tolik věcí se mimo Matrix nezměnilo – John je jediný, kdo na jeho dedukce reaguje kladně.

\- - o - -

Sotva Sherlock vejde do jídelny, všichni v ní, tj. celá posádka krom Grega a Mycrofta, ztichnou a podívají se na něj.

„Vzhledem k tomu, jak se tváříte a chováte, je jasné, že jste mluvili o mně, tak mi můžete rovnou říct, o čem přesně." prohodí Sherlock s klidem, než si sedne na lavici vedle Johna.

Po blonďákově druhé ruce sedí Billy a naproti nim Sally, Molly a Dimmock.

„Řekl jsem jich o tvých dedukcích." řekne John po pravdě. „Nevěří mi ani slovo."

„To si piš, že nevěříme." přikývne Sally. „Poznat, co kdo dělal v Matrixu jenom tím, že se na něj podíváš? Možná seš v Matrixu Vyvolený a neporazitelný, ale tohle není Matrix, tohle je realita."

„Předveď jim to, zdedukuj je." vyzve John dlouhána.

„Nevím, jestli je to dobrý nápad." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou. „V Matrixu lidi reagovali jinak, než ty."

„A jak?"

„Řekli mi, ať odprejsknu."

„Idioti." zhodnotí John s úsměvem a zavrtěním hlavy, ale hned pokračuje v přesvědčování. „Tohle není Matrix, tady můžeš mluvit normálně."

„Nebo se cuká kvůli tomu, že to doopravdy neumí." rýpne si Sally.

„Neboj, my nejsme křehké květinky." přidá se Billy.

Sherlock se po pětici rozhlédne zkoumavým pohledem, než se zeptá.

„Všichni souhlasíte s tím, že vás budu dedukovat?"

„Jo." přikývne čtveřice a John se nadšeně usměje.

„Fajn." vydechne Sherlock, než se podívá na Billyho.

„Když jsi nejistý nebo nad něčím víc přemýšlíš, máš tendence si škrábat loketní jamky, jako by tě svědily. To je časté u drogově závislých, kteří používají intravenózní aplikaci drog. Ruce máš bez poskvrnky, tady nic nebereš, takže jsi fetoval v Matrixu. Jsi nejstarší člen posádky, ale nikdy jsi o vůdcovství nestál, i když inteligenci na to máš. Mnohem radši než to máš normální manuální práci." vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock, než se obrátí na Sally.

„Pocházíš z Ráje a jsi dost zahořklá, ovšem nebude to Rájem, tam se totiž těšíš. U žen zahořknutí většinou způsobí zhrzená láska. Měla jsi o někoho zájem a z nějakého důvodu to nevyšlo. Nemám dost informací, ale tipoval bych, že ti toho dost nasliboval, aby nakonec šel za jinou. Ve své práci jsi dobrá a líbila by se ti vedoucí pozice, tedy ta Gregova, ovšem máš Grega v úctě, nechceš ho vyšoupnout z jeho místa. Máš tak trochu dilema. Chtěla bys být hlavní pilot a spojovatel, na což pravděpodobně máš, ale tady je Greg a na jiných lodích zase není tahle posádka."

Snědá žena má ve tváři skoro zhrozený výraz, ale Sherlock si toho nevšímá a jde dál.

Teď je na řadě Dimmock.

„V Matrixu jsi musel vést docela spokojený život, pravděpodobně i s dostatkem peněz a komfortu, ale odešel jsi sem. Jenže ona slibovaná pravda není to, co sis představoval. Nejsi tady zrovna nejšťastnější a to i přesto, že sis našel přítelkyni, snad proto, že tě v mnoha ohledech překonává. A ani to s ní nemyslíš vážně. Původně možná ano, ale teď už ne. Něco jí tajíš. Ne, něco tajíš před všemi, i když nevím co. S největší pravděpodobností chceš změnit pozici a-"

„Dost!" křikne Molly a prudce se postaví. Na chvíli na ni všichni u stolu jen překvapeně hledí, ale vzápětí se Molly rozběhne pryč.

Sherlock se rozhlédne po zhrozených, rozčílených a nervózních obličejích u stolu, než se také postaví a beze slova odejde a zmizí v kajutě, kterou sdílí s Johnem a Billym.

Reakce místních je stejná jako reakce lidí v Matrixu. Nesnáší ho. Krom Johna. John si myslel, že jsou jeho dedukce úžasné a neobyčejné, ale teď nejspíš změní názor. Jenže Sherlock nechce, aby změnil názor a nejen proto, že ho chválil. On nechce, aby ho John nesnášel.

Sherlock padne na postel, obrátí se čelem ke zdi a stočí se do klubíčka. Teď nechce o nikom vědět.

Jenže dveře místnůstky se stejně otevřou.

„Sherlocku?" osloví ho John jemně, než za sebou zavře a přejde k posteli. Když mu dlouhán neodpovídá, usadí se na okraji jeho lůžka a položí mu ruku na paži.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se blonďák se starostmi v hlase.

„Neměl by ses na tohle ptát spíš ostatních?" zeptá se Sherlock a ještě víc se nahrbí.

„Sally a Dimmock jsou nasraní, Billy tvrdí, že co se týče Dimmocka, tak si i on některých věcí všiml a Molly se zavřela v ložnici a brečí." prohlásí John s klidem.

Na chvíli je ticho, než doktor znovu promluví.

„Omlouvám se. Neměl jsem tě nutit, ať dedukuješ. Říkal jsi, že na to lidi reagují spíš špatně a to několikrát a mě upřímě nenapadlo, že na ně vytáhneš všechnu špínu, ale i tak promiň. Chtěl jsem se tebou chlubit."

„Ty ses _mnou_ chtěl chlubit?" zeptá se Sherlock nevěřícně a obrátí se čelem k Johnovi.

„Samozřejmě. Ne každý se přátelí s čistokrevným géniem." zazubí se John vesele.

Sherlock se na něj trochu nevěřícně dívá, ale pak se i on pousměje.

Na chvíli jen sedí, hledí na sebe a usmívají se. A pak do místnosti vrazí Billy.

„Hej, hrdličky, máte službu v kuchyni."

\- - o - -

„V pořádku?" zeptá se John Molly, zatímco se spolu probírají zdravotnickým vybavením a sepisují vše, co bude nutné v Ráji doplnit. Vlastně tuhle inventůru dělají vždy po návratu, ale doktor potřeboval argument, kterým by svou kolegyni donutil k rozhovoru.

„Ale jo." povzdechne si Molly. Nezní zrovna nadšeně, ale do pláče má její hlas taky daleko. Zní spíš zklamaně.

„Jen to, co řekl Sherlock-" žena si znovu povzdechne. „Já vím, že nám to už s Dimmockem neklape jako na začátku, ale říkala jsem si, že je to jenom tím, že opadlo takové to prvotní nadšení. A pak najednou Sherlock řekne, že mi Dimmock něco tají, a že to něco je, že chce odejít." rozhodí Molly naštvaně rukama.

„Naštvalo mě to. Že se to dovídám od Sherlocka a ne od Dimmocka, že mi nechce říct ani něco takhle důležitého! Vždyť jsme partneři! A když jsem se ho zeptala dneska, neřekl mi nic! Ani se mnou nechce mluvit, zmetek!"

„Molly." řekne jen John, než kolegyni obejme a přitiskne k sobě.

Brunetka na chvíli neví, jestli má brečet nebo se dál vztekat, ale nakonec jen Johna pevně obejme a zaboří tvář do jeho ramene. Na dlouhou chvíli jen stojí takto a nic neříkají, ani se nehýbou, ale pak se Molly přece jen odtáhne.

„Díky." řekne jen.

Oba se vrátí k inventuře. Skoro půl hodiny žádný neřekne ani slovo. Jsou se svoji prací skoro u konce, když žena znovu promluví.

„Vážně je Sherlock Vyvolený?" zeptá se opatrně.

„Jo." přikývne blonďák s jistotou na souhlas.

„O, Johne! To je skvělý!" rozzáří se Molly okamžitě. „A už jsi mu to řekl?"

„A co? Že je Vyvolený?" nechápe muž.

„Ale nedělej se." mávne Molly rukou. „Já vím moc dobře, co Vědma řekla o tobě a o Vyvoleném."

Po těchhle slovech John zrudne a uhne pohledem.

„Tak co, řekl?" zopakuje Molly po chvíli svůj dotaz.

„Ne. Nic jsem mu o tom neřekl." zavrtí John odmítavě hlavou a s obvazy v ruce si sedne vedle bedny, kterou se probíral. „Já- Nejsem si jistý, jak by na to zareagoval. Jestli to – cítí stejně." povídá tiše a trochu neochotně.

„Jestli?!" vyhrkne Molly nevěřícně. „Seš jedinej, s kým mluví, na koho se dívá, na koho se usmívá! My jsme vybavení lodě, ale ty seš pravděpodobně důvod, proč si vybral červenou."

„Nepřeháníš to trošku?" zeptá se John pochybovačně.

„Ani bych neřekla." založí si Molly rozhodně ruce na prsou, ale pak se pousměje. „Jste do sebe zabouchnutí." prohodí skoro zpěvavě.


	11. Sherrinford V

Celá posádka sedí u jídla, krom Grega, který sedí u řízení a hlídá a kontroluje loď i svět kolem ní.

„Myslím, že je čas." prohodí Mycroft, když dojí svou porci řidké šedobéžové kaše. „Půjdeme za Vědmou."

„Dneska?" zvedne Molly okamžitě hlavu od jídla.

„Hned, co se Greg dostane blíž k povrchu, abychom se mohli napojit." přikývne Mycroft na souhlas. „Je tu ovšem jiný problém. Máme pět křesel a je nás šest napojitelných."

Všichni se zarazí a podívají se po sobě, krom Sally, které se tento problém netýká. Ona se narodila v Ráji, na Matrix se nemůže napojit, když nemá porty.

„No, je jasný, že Sherlock, Mycroft a John jdou určitě, tak je to jen mezi námi třemi." podívá se Billy na Molly a Dimmocka.

Dívka jen přikývne, mladý muž nijak nereaguje. Včera ho všichni pronásledovali kvůli Sherlockovým dedukcím, takže se buď schovával v kajutě, kde spí nebo v místnosti s počítači, kde zkoumal, kdo ví co na obrazovce s měnícími se zelenými ciframi. Není divu, že se moc nevyspal a není mu do řeči.

„Já zůstanu." hlesne nakonec Dimmock po chvíli ticha.

„Vážně?" diví se Sally.

„Když nepočítám ten detail, že mi po té 'dedukci' moc nevěříte, tak já jsem jenom řidič a cestu k Vědmě znáte všichni, nepotřebujete moje mapy."

„Řídím já!" vyhrkne Molly okamžitě, než se obrátí na Billyho. „Děláš hlídače." rozkáže mu.

„Pokud nikdo nic nenamítá, tak je rozhodnuto." řekne Mycroft, než se postaví. „Billy je hlídač, Molly řidič. Greg dá vědět, až se budeme moct napojit." povídá, než odejde z jídelny.

\- - o - -

„Co je to hlídač?" zeptá se Sherlock Johna, když osamní v jejich kajutě.

„Aby ses mohl dostat z Matrixu, potřebuješ pevné spojení a k tomu slouží telefony. Ne všechny, jen prověřené pevné linky." snaží se mu to John vysvětlit. „Stačí, aby na ten telefon zavolal Spojovatel, ty's ho zvednul a seš odpojený. Vždy je jeden hlavní telefon a pár náhradních míst. Musí se to ale střídat. U hlavního telefonu necháváme hlídače, který telefon hlídá a v případě nutnosti hlásí problémy Spojovateli, tedy Gregovi a Sally. Většinou padne los na Molly, jenže ona nesnáší, když dělá hlídače."

„Tak proč se pravidelně nestřídáte?" diví se Sherlock.

„Ne na každou misi jdeme všichni." pokrčí John rameny, ale vzápětí se pousměje. „Dokážeš si představit, že by to padlo na Mycrofta? Místo řízení akce jen sedět na zadku a čekat? Navíc Mycroft jde vždy za Vědmou."

„Co je zač?" zeptá se Sherlock po chvilce. „Mycroft o ní mluvil. Že žije v Matrixu a není jeho součástí, a že dokáže předvídat, co se stane. Ale proč je tak důležité se s ní setkat? Proč ji musím vidět?"

„Víš, když se s ní setkáš, dostaneš od ní radu. Malou nápovědu do budoucna." řekne John se zamyšleným výrazem. „Každý odpojený se s ní setkal aspoň jednou. Někteří, jako Mycroft i víckrát. Většinou, když potřebuje radu. Je všeobecně známo, že Mycroftovi při jejich prvním setkání řekla, že jednou z Matrixu osvobodí Vyvoleného, který zastaví válku mezi lidmi a stroji. Při té poslední návštěvě mu řekla, ať najde a osvobodí tebe."

„Může to být jen náhoda." namítne Sherlock tiše.

„Nikdo starší patnácti let odpojení nepřežil." řekne John vážně s pohledem upřeným do světlých šedomodrých očí. „Nikdo jiný by mě při prvním boji nedokázal zbít."

„Nesnažil ses. Billy měl pravdu, když říkal, že mi nebudeš chtít ublížit." namítne Sherlock.

„Výmluvy ti nepomůžou. Ty seš Vyvolený. Musíš."

„Proč si jsi tak jistý?"

„Kvůli tomu, co mi řekla Vědma." hlesne John skoro neslyšně.

„A co to bylo?"

„Že- že ti to mám prozradit, až se vrátíme." řekne John normálním hlasem a s pohledem obráceným ke dveřím. „Už jsme blízko povrchu. Pojď ke křeslům."

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" nakrčí Sherlock čelo nespokojeností i údivem.

„Nevím, asi ze zvyku." pokrčí John rameny. „Vždycky to poznám. A teď pojď, než bude mít Billy nějaké kecy o tom, že ti kazím morálku něbo tak něco. Vědma čeká."

* * *

**Konec části SHERRINFORD**

* * *

_Spoilery! Vlastně poznámka autora, ale to jsou stejně všechno spoilery, takže jen varuju předem. Něco prozradím, ale dohromady vám neřeknu nic. Ti, co viděli Matrix, jistě vědí, jak dopadla originální cesta za Vědmou, co ta řekla Neovi a co provedli agent Smith a Trinity. Tady to bude dost podobné. _

_Další část se jmenuje Matrix (originální, já vím) a bude v ní plno poprvé. První Sherlockovo setkání s Vědmou. První problémy. První vyznání. První úmrtí. (To je ten důvod, proč ti, Kaylo, i přes tvé žádosti pořád píšu ty omluvy.) Potencionálně první projevení se moci Vyvoleného. První polibky. A to jsou tak všechna poprvé, na které si teď dokážu vzpomenout. Takže toť vše. Potkáme se v další části._


	12. Matrix I

_Jo, já vím, já vím, trvá mi to, ale ten příběh se odmítá sám přepsat do počítače. _

_P.S. Helsl, tebou navrhovaný kapitánův deník v reálu existuje, ale ne, nebudu si ho pořizovat._

_P.P.S. Helsl, Kaylo, tady bude to, za co jsem se vám omouvala. A tím 'tady' myslím celou tuhle část, ne jen kapitolu._

* * *

**Část třetí - MATRIX  
**

* * *

Ulice z obou stran lemovaná stejnými úzkými domy s identickými vstupy a fasádami je naprosto prázdná. Jediné, čím se liší od okolních ulic je decentní cedule s názvem ulice. Baker street.

Zpoza rohu vyjede černé nablýskané auto s tónovanými skly a zastaví před domem, na jehož dveřích jsou připevněné tři mosazné číslice. Dvě dvojky, jedna jednička.

Z auta vystoupí tři muži. Od spolujezdce vystoupí plavovlasý muž, výškou trochu pod obvyklý průměr, ze zadní části auta za spolujezdcem vysoký muž s vlasy někde na hranici mezi hnědou a rezavou a ze dveří zpoza řidiče další, stejně vysoký, ale o dost hubenější muž s vlasy tmavými a zvlněnými. Všichni tři na sobě mají černé oblečení – kalhoty, košile (v případě blonďáka triko), delší kabáty a boty. Všichni tři mají nasazené sluneční brýle bez ohledu na podmračenou oblohu nad jejich hlavami.

Všichni tři za sebou zavřou dveře auta a vydají se k domu, před kterým zastavili. Bez klepání vejdou na úzkou vytapetovanou chodbu, ze které se dá jít do přízemního bytu nebo po rozvrzaných schodech do většího bytu v patře.

Trojce mine schodiště, ale před vstupem do bytu A se zastaví.

Rezatý muž, který šel půl kroku napřed, se zarazí a obrátí se na kudrnatého.

„Dál musíš jít sám. My počkáme tady." řekne jen, než mu pokyne ke dveřím.

Tmavovlasý dlouhán přeletí pohledem mezi kamennými tvářemi svých společníků, než poslechne, zaklepe na dveře a jen s kratičkým zaváháním vejde.

Jeho společníci se vrátí k patě schodiště, kde zůstanou mlčky stát a čekat.

\- - o - -

Muž se zvlněnými vlasy se ocitne v kuchyni, která vypadá naprosto obyčejně a trochu zastarale.

U dřezu stojí žena v nabírané fialové halence, která právě napouští vodu do varné konvice.

„Sherlocku!" vyhrkne žena nadšeně. „Pojď dál, jenom dej pozor na tu vázu." vyzve návštěvníka a gestem volné ruky mu pokyne ke stolu.

„Myslíte tu u dveří?" zeptá se muž klidně, než přejde ke stolu s bílým ubrusem, u kterého se usadí.

„Oh, jsi chytrý!" rozzáří se Vědma, zatímco dává vodu vařit a chystá dva hrnky s čajem. „Ale mohl by sis sundat ty brýle, neříkali ti, že je neslušné je nosit v domě?" dodá vzápětí nespokojeným hlasem.

Na chvíli je v místnosti ticho, jde slyšet jen tikání hodin, stlumené rádio hrající nic neříkající hudbu a cinkot nádobí během přípravy čaje.

„Tak a hotovo." řekne žena s úsměvem a položí na stůl dva hrnky s čajem. „Tak se postav, ať si tě prohlédnu." pokyne muži napřaženýma rukama, ať se postaví.

„Jsi opravdu pohledný. Vůbec se mu nedivím, že se mu líbíš."

„A komu?" neudrží se muž, aby se nezeptal.

„Neříkej mi, že to nevíš." šťouchne ho žena prstem do hrudi.

„Omlouvám se, Vědmo."

„A neříkej mi Vědmo. Jsem paní Hudsonová. Všichni mi tak říkají. Ten Mycroft tě taky nic nenaučil."

„Ani ne. Jen mívá plno nudných přednášek." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou.

„Pamatuju si ho, když sem přišel poprvé. Třináctiletý kluk s nosem nahoru a s velkými plány. Chtěl tě sem přivést, aby ti to tady mohl ukázat, ale nejdřív byl jen malý kluk a po tom problému s Johnem mu ani nechtěli dovolit být členem posádky nějaké lodě, natož rozhodovat o tom, kdo bude osvobozený. A když už mu to konečně povolili, tak na tebe úplně zapomněl. Musela jsem mu říct, aby tě osovobodil, jinak by to neudělal. Takto zapomínat na rodinu, to se prostě nedělá. Rodina je důležitá, Sherlocku, to si pamatuj. Musíme se o ni starat."

„Jistě." hlesne jen Sherlock zamyšleně.

„Chtěl bys vědět, co to bylo za problém s Johnem, že? A taky, co přesně jsem Mycroftovi řekla." pousměje se paní Hudsonová a upije čaje.

„Víš, John byl zralý adept na osvobození, ale věkově už byl na hranici. Nikdo by si pravděpodobně netroufnul mu nabídnout pilulku." pustí se žena ve fialové halence do vyprávění. „Mycroft ano. Řekla jsem mu, že jednou z Matrixu osvobodí Vyvoleného a on se rozhodl začít s osvobozováním, co nejdřív to šlo. Nikdo mu to nedovolil, ale stejně Johna osvobodil. Johnovi tehdy bylo patnáct a Mycroftovi osmnáct. No a hned byl oheň na střeše. Mycroft i John byli umístěni v Ráji jako výpomoc a Mycroft se povinně stal Johnovým opatrovníkem. Ale prospělo jim to, co myslíš?" usmívá se žena.

Sherlock na to nic neřekne, jen neurčitě pokrčí ramenem a upije čaje. Chutná výborně, ta, která ho připravovala, věděla přesně, jaký čaj si dává, a jak si ho připravuje.

„Když sem Mycroft přišel posledně, chtěl ujištění, že Vyvoleného doopravdy najde." pokračuje paní Hudsonová o něco vážnějším hlasem. „Místo toho jsem mu řekla to, co tobě. Že je rodina důležitá, a že by se o ni měl starat. Řekla jsem mu, ať osvobodí tebe. Neřekla jsem mu, že jsi Vyvolený a nikdy to ani neřeknu. Není to totiž pravda."

„Ale-" zarazí se muž a překvapeně na ženu hledí. „Celá posádka tomu věří. Jsou přesvědčení, že to jsem já."

„I John?"

„Ano! Říkal, že si tím je jistý kvůli tomu, co jste mu řekla." přikývne Sherlock na souhlas.

„Ten mladík by si měl pamatovat, co mu jeden říká a nepřekrucovat to." rozčiluje se paní Hudsonová.

„Takže nejsem Vyvolený?" shrne to tmavovlasý dlouhán nakonec.

„Ne, nejsi a nikdy jsi nebyla, ani nebudeš." zavrtí paní Hudsonová hlavou na souhlas.

„To je tedy vaše rada?"

„Ne. Moje rada je, že bys měl chránit svou rodinu a ty, které máš rád." odpoví mu paní Hudsonová. „Nezapomeň, že tě vždycky uslyší, budeš-li to potřebovat a je jedno, kde jeden nebo druhý budete."

Po těchhle slovech nastane chvíle ticha, než se Sherlock postaví, nasadí si brýle a vydá se ke dveřím, ovšem ve chvíli, kdy mu pohled padne na vázu na stolku u dveří, zastaví se.

„Proč jste tu vázu zmiňovala?" obrátí se na Vědmu. „Musíte vědět, že ve chvíli, kdy to řeknete, začnou se lidi rozhlížet a neúmyslně ji shodí."

„A potom mají nekonečné dilema, jestli by ji shodili, kdybych nic neřekla." pousměje se žena vesele. „Vždycky ji všichni shodili a rozbili, jen ty sis jí nevšímal. I když asi bych měla říct, že ji všichni shodili, ale ne všichni rozbili." opraví se se zamyšleným výrazem ve tváři.

„Jak to?" diví se Sherlock.

„Jeden mladík vázu shodil, ale včas ji chytil a ona se nerozbila. Úžasné reflexy a ta rychlost, to se jen tak nevidí, vážně." vzpomíná žena.

„A kdo to byl?"

„John." pousměje se žena vzpomínce.

\- - o - -

Cesta autem zpět je stejně tichá, jako cesta k Vědmě. Nikdo nechtěl, aby jim Sherlock řekl, co mu pověděla Vědma a on sám nevěděl, jak jim to oznámit. Jak jim říct, že je jejich víra v jeho schopnosti mylná? On není Vyvolený a nikdy nebude. Oni v něj věří, John v něj věří, ale dělají chybu. Měl by jim to říct. Měl by jim to říct teď hned. Jenže on nechce. Nechce vidět nevíru a zklamání v těch neuvěřitelně modrých očích. Ale lhát nemůže.

\- - o - -

Billy i s telefonem čeká v šestém poschodí vysoké, už dlouho nepoužívané budovy plné starých kanceláří, před kterou jejich auto bez problémů zaparkuje.

Celá čtveřice vystoupí a beze slova vyrazí do budovy a po schodech vzhůru. Mycroft, Sherlock, Molly a vzadu John. Nikdo se nerozhlíží, nikdo nemluví, nikdo si nevšímá otevřených ani zavřených dveří kolem. Nikdo, kromě Sherlocka.

„Deja vu." šeptne muž a celá čtveřice se zarazí, pohledy obrácené na dlouhána.

„Co jsi říkal?" zeptá se ho Mycroft přísným hlasem.

„Deja vu." zopakuje Sherlock. „Kolem těch dveří prošla kočka a o vteřinu později prošla úplně stejná kočka se stejnými pohyby." vysvětluje Sherlock.

„Něco změnili." šeptne náhle pobledlá Molly.

Z přízemí se ozve prásknutí dveří a dupot množství nohou v pevných botách.

„Zásahovka." sykne blonďák, který se vyklání přes zábradlí.

„Rychle." rozkáže Mycroft a rozběhne se vzhůru.

Jeho posádka mu je v patách, ale nestačí to. Jsou jen jedno patro od telefonu a Billyho, když se nad nimi ozve střelba a křik.

Molly se vystrašeně zajíkne.

Mycroft změní směr a zavede svou skupinku na záchodky v pátém poschodí.

„Co tady?!" štěkne Sherlock nechápavě. Tady se neskryjí, nemůžou odsud utéct, neubrání se tady.

„Stupačky." řekne jen Mycroft, než i s Johnem shodí kabáty a vrhnou se k jedné stěně, aby si skrz ni probili cestu na svobodu.

\- - o - -

„Kurva, Billy!" zařve Sally vyděšeně a skoro odběhne od počítače, aby se vrhla ke křeslu, na kterém leží teď už mrtvé tělo jejího kolegy a kamaráda.

„To snad ne. Jak o nás do háje věděli?" mumle si vzteklý Greg pod nosem, zatímco sleduje zbytek posádky, který se snaží utéct stupačkama.

Moudrá volba, schody, výtahy i požární žebříky jsou plné policie.

Dimmock za jejich zády přechází sem a tam a kouše si nehty na rukou.

„Gregu?" hlesne Sally tichým ustrašeným hlasem. „Jdou tam agenti. Jsou dva a jdou do budovy."

\- - o - -

Čtveřice zastaví svůj pomalý šplh mezi stěnami. Skrz slabé praskliny ve zdech sešlé budovy vidí do místnosti před sebou. Je plná policie v zásahových oblecích. A pak najednou dovnitř vejde dvojice mužů v černých oblecích a se slunečními brýlemi na obličejích.

Agenti.

Mycroft se podívá na Johna, který je vedle něj, zbytek je kus pod nimi. Ani jeden z nich nic neříká, jen na sebe hledí a zrzek jednou rukou kmitne mezi blonďákem a tmavovlasým. John se tváří nesouhlasně, mračí se, rty pevně sevřené a zamává rukou mezi sebou a svým velitelem, ale ten jen odmítavě zavrtí hlavou a zopakuje svoje předchozí gesto. Blonďák se pořád tváří nespokojeně a naštvaně, ale nakonec jednou krátce přikývne na souhlas. Zrzek mu přikývnutí pomalu oplatí a zpoza pasu vytáhne svou zbraň.

Agenti v místnosti se mezitím přiblížili ke stěně, za kterou se skrývá čtveřice hledaných.

Zrzek na prstech prázdné ruky začne odpočítávat od tří, zapřený jen nohama a zády, aby nespadnul.

Když ukáže nulu, stane se několik věcí zaráz.

Blonďák se pustí všeho, co držel a začne padat. Cestou ovšem stihne chytit Molly a Sherlocka a ztrhne je s sebou.

Velitel střelí skrz stěnu po agentovi, ale ten kulce uhne.

Druhý agent v tu samou chvíli prorazí stěnou ruku, a kdyby to udělal o vteřinu dřív, držel by teď pod krkem blonďatého bojovníka

Mycroft střílí dál, zatímco jeho posádka padá mezi stěnami a snad míří do bezpečí.

Agenti ovšem nemají problém prorazit ruce skrz chatrnou stěnu, chytit velitele Sherrinfordu a vytáhnout ho z jeho provizorní skrýše do místnosti.

Náboje Mycroftovi došly, ale i tak se zkouší bránit. Proti agentům nikdy nikdo nepřežil, jen John jednou a on ví, že nemá šanci. Jenže čím déle se bude snažit, tím větší šanci dává své posádce na útěk. Nic mu nezaručí, že venku nečíhají další agenti, ale může aspoň doufat.

\- - o - -

„Nezabili ho." špitne Sally a nechápavě se podívá na Grega, který sleduje zbytek posádky na cestě k první náhradní adrese. „Gregu, agenti zajali Mycrofta."

Šedovlasý pilot na ni vrhne jen krátky nechápavý pohled, než se znovu zahledí na obrazovku.

Agenti neberou zajatce. Oni jen zabíjejí. Proč udělali vyjímku?

Jenže teď tohle řešit nemůže. Teď musí dát pozor na zbytek posádky. Musí je dostat domů.

V místnosti je hluboké ticho. Jejich sedm momentálních obyvatel, pět nehybných těl v křeslech a dva ustaraní piloti nemluví.

\- - o - -

„Tady!" křikne John, než vběhne do malé autodílny, kde momentálně není ani nikdo ze zaměstnanců, ani žádné auto.

Sotva vrazí dovnitř, telefon na pracovním stole se rozezvoní.

„Molly, ty první." rozkáže John.

„Ale-"

„Dělej!" křikne blonďák a mladší žena s ustrašeným pohledem poslechne, výraz napjatý, rty sevřené. Zvedne sluchátko, přiloží si ho k uchu a vzápětí je pryč.

John hned vrátí sluchátko do vidlice a čeká, až telefon znovu zazvoní.

Jenže ten zůstává potichu.


	13. Matrix II

„Už jsou tam!" zvolá Greg s jasně patrnou úlevou v hlase.

Sally jen přikývne, i když ji její nadřízený nemůže vidět, když má pohled přilepený k obrazovce a postaví se, aby se vydala ke křeslům. Někdo musí navrátilce odpojovat od křesel a obvykle to bývá její práce.

Jenže sotva se žena postaví a otočí, ztuhne uprostřed pohybu.

Kus před ní stojí Dimmock, v ruce zbraň, kterou míří na šedovlasého pilota.

„Ne!" zařve Sally a chce se na ozbrojence vrhnout, jenže ten je rychlejší a vzápětí ženu odhodí pryč střela určená pro chobotničky.

Greg se vyděšeně otočí, sluchátka stále na hlavě, ale to už Dimmock míří i na něj. Pilot a spojovatel se pokusí uhnout, ale střela ho trefí do boku a on zůstane bez hnutí ležet na zemi.

„To by bylo." ušklíbne se tmavovlasý a pustí zbraň na zem.

Bez nějakého ohledu k tělu hlavního pilota strhne šedovlasému muži s obrovskou zčernalou spáleninou na boku z hlavy sluchátka a nasadí si je. Je slyšet jen obsazovací tón, žádné vytáčení, takže Greg ještě nemohl volat. To znamená, že ještě nikoho neodpojil.

Dimmock se krátce podívá ke křeslům, jedno na svých obrazovkách ukazuje pouze rovné čáry, další zběsilé poskakování pulsu a dechu těch, kteří v nich leží.

Dimmock vytočí číslo a vydá se ke křeslům.

Zajímalo by ho, kdo sluchátko zvedne. Vzhledem k tomu, že je Mycroft zajatec agentů, je teď velitelem John. Kohopak asi pošle domů jako prvního? Komu dá sluchátko nejdřív? Vyvolenému nebo Molly? Podělaný hrdina a dobrodinec. Normální člověk by se chtěl odpojit, co nejdřív by to šlo, ale svatý John ne. Svatý John nejdřív musí zachránit ostatní, i když má za zadkem agenty.

Bože, jak toho chlapa nesnáší.

\- - o - -

„Půjdeš první." řekne John, zatímco upírá pohled na mlčící telefon.

„Ne."

„To nebyla otázka." zamračí se John a obrátí se na Shelrocka.

„Já vím." přikývne dlouhán.

„Tak se nehádej. Mám tě chránit, Mycroft mi tě dal na starost."

„Proto mě chráníš?" zeptá se Sherlock, hlas naprosto nečitelný.

„Chránil bych tě, i kdyby mi to zakázal. Jsi moje priorita." povídá John.

„Protože jsem Vyvolený?"

„Ano."

„Jenže já nejsem Vyvolený. Paní Hudsonová řekla, že nejsem." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou a smutně na Johna hledí.

„Jsi Vyvolený. Musíš." zamračí se John. „A proto půjdeš první."

Sherlock otevře pusu, aby se hádal, ale přeruší ho zvonění telefonu.

„Zvedni to." rozkáže John, jenže dlouhán místo toho ustoupí o krok dozadu. „Sherlocku!"

„Ne! Nejdřív ty, prosím."

Na moment je ticho, jen telefon zvoní.

„Fajn!" řekne John nakonec. S pohledem upřeným na Shelrocka zvedne sluchátko a přiloží si ho k uchu.

„Ano?"

„No to bych vážně nečekal, že uslyším nejprve tebe." ozve se v telefonu překvapený hlas.

„Dimmocku?" vyhrkne John nevěřícně. „Ty nejsi spojovatel."

„Ne, nejsem. To máš pravdu." souhlasí muž na druhém konci spojení. „Ale to nevadí, protože já vás nejdu odpojit."

„Co tím myslíš? Kde jsou Greg a Sally?!"

„Zastřelení." odpoví Dimmock s klidem.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Sherlock s obavami a přejde až k Johnovi.

„Dimmock zastřelit Sally a Grega." hlesne John tiše. „Proč?!" zařve vzápětí do telefonu.

„Protože překáželi." řekne Dimmock s klidem. „Přece si od nich nenechám pokazit svůj plán? Kdo si myslíš, že vás vyzradil agentům? Ten tvůj milovaný Sherlock měl pravdu, že chci odejít. Jenže ne na jinou loď. Chci zpátky do Matrixu. Já jim dám Mycrofta, oni mě znovu napojí. To zní fér, ne?"

„Ty ses musel zbláznit." zmůže se John na odpověď.

\- - o - -

Dimmock se ušklíbne, když slyší nevíru a šok v Johnově hlase.

„Já nejsem blázen." zavrtí muž hlavou, zatímco se staví k Billyho křeslu a odpojuje mrtvého kolegu. Všechny jeho obrazovky hned zhasnou.

„Ale musel jsem být, když jsem si od Mycrofta bral tu zkurvenou pilulku. Sliboval mi lepší život a co jsem dostal? Jen tuhle díru a plno práce!" rozkřikne se Dimmock a nenávistně se podívá na lehce se cukající tělo rezatého velitele lodi. Agenti nebo policie ho musí mlátit, aby sebou jeho tělo takhle trhalo.

„Mycroft sliboval jen pravdu, nic víc." hádá se John. „Věděl jsi, do čeho jdeš."

„To teda nevěděl!" zařve Dimmock vztekle. „Nejradši bych toho namyšlenýho parchanta odpojil! Jenže proč mu zkracovat utrpení? Ať si s ním agenti pohrají, když chtějí. Já si taky můžu praštit." Snad aby doprovodil svoje slova, nebo aby je dokázal, praští černovlasý muž několikrát pěstí do obličeje nehybného muže. Do ucha mu přitom huláká John, ať toho nechá. Ať přestane.

„Víš, nemůžu teď odpojit Mycrofta. Nebo spíš nechci." řekne Dimmock trochu zadýchaným hlasem. „Ale můžu odpojit někoho jiného."

„To ne!" křičí mu John do ucha.

Dimmock se otočí zády k Mycroftovi a podívá se na křeslo vedle něj. Na něm leží Molly, prsty jí cukají, frekvence dechu i srdce jsou neuvěřitelně vysoké.

„Tady Molly tečou i slzy po tvářích. Řekni, Johne, brečí i v Matrixu?" zeptá se Dimmock.

Odpovědí mu je jen ticho.

„Mlčení je souhlas." zazubí se Dimmock. „Malá sladká Molly. Tak sladká a milá, až se z ní kazí zuby. A tak ukecaná. Povídala i o tobě a o Sherlockovi. No, už povídat nebude." dořekne Dimmock chladně, než vytáhne kabel, který mířil do týla hnědovlasé ženy.

Všechny obrazovky zhasnou a Molly dlouze vydechne, než znehybní.

Ale to Dimmock nevidí. Nač sledovat smrt přítelkyně, když si může praštit do svatého Johna nebo do Vyvoleného Sherlocka?

\- - o - -

„Co udělal?" zeptá se Sherlock, když vidí Johnův nevěřícný výraz.

„Odpojil Molly." řekne John tiše. „Když odpojíš někoho, kdo je ještě v Matrixu, zabiješ ho."

„Ale ona-" začne Sherlock, jenže John si hned přiloží ukazovák ke rtům a zavrtí hlavou. Sherlock okamžitě zmlkne.

Dimmock odpojil Molly od křesla, protože si myslel, že je ještě v Matrixu. Myslí si, že zabil, ale jen tím umožnil Molly opustit křeslo. Otázka jen, jestli jim to k něčemu bude.

„Co dělá?" zeptá se Sherlock, když si všimne, že na něj John bez mrknutí hledí, ve tváři trochu vyplašený výraz.

„Chce, abych ti řekl, co mi řekla Vědma." vysvětluje.

„On to ví?" diví se Sherlock a trochu se zamračí. John to řekl Dimmockovi, ale jemu nechtěl?

„Ví to od Molly." vysvětluje John a na moment uhne pohledem, než se Sherlockovi zahledí do očí a začne mluvit.

„Vědma mi řekla, že se Vyvolený objeví, až se zamiluje. A že budeme úžasný pár." povídá John nejistým hlasem. „A já se zamiloval do tebe. Proto vím, že jsi Vyvolený."

Sherlock zůstane ohromeně stát a bez mrknutí zírá na muže před sebou.

John je do něj zamilovaný.

John je do něj zamilovaný!

Jenže on není Vyvolený, Vědma říkala, že není a nikdy nebude.

John má být zamilovaný do Vyvoleného, ale to on není.

Jak do něj může být John zamilovaný, když on není Vyvolený?!

Z kolotoče myšlenek ho vytrhne Johnův hlas. Dimmock se ho musel zeptat na jeho reakci.

„Nic neříká. Jen – stojí a mlčí." řekne John tiše, pohled upřený do strany. Vzápětí se mu obličej zkřiví zlostí a bolestí.

Není těžké si vydedukovat, že se mu Dimmock vysmívá.

„Johne." osloví ho Sherlock a udělá krok blíž k blonďákovi.

Ten na něj nereaguje, jen jeho postoj ztrne.

Než může Sherlock říct nebo udělat cokoliv jiného, John sebou škubne a trhnutím si oddálí sluchátko od ucha.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se Sherlock ustaraně.

„Najednou strašně zařval." zamumle John zmateně, než si sluchátko znovu přiloží k uchu.

A čeká.

\- - o - -

Dimmock byl tak zaujatý škodolibou radostí z Johnových zhrzených citů, že si vůbec nevšímal okolí. Proč by taky měl, když lidi kolem něj jsou buď napojení na Matrix nebo mrtví? A to je pro Molly obrovská výhoda.

Bála se, že ji Dimmock taky praští nebo udělá něco jiného, čím by odhalil, že ji Greg stihl odpojit z Matrixu, ale nakonec se Dimmock spokojil s urážkami a její vraždou.

Pohybovat se nehlučně pro ni nikdy nebyl problém, takže ani sklouznutí z křesla a cesta ke zbrani, kterou Dimmock nechal ležet na zemi, nebyly problém, i když se Molly celou dobu bála, že se Dimmock otočí od Johna a uvidí ji.

Jenže Dimmock byl příliš zaujatý posměšky, aby se rozhlížel.

Molly se nezdržovala křičením urážek nebo něčím podobným. Ve chvíli, kdy dostala zbraň do ruky, střelila.

Dimmock nikdy nezjistil, kdo ho zabil.

Molly strhne z jeho hlavy sluchátka a ještě si do něj kopne, než se rozběhne k pilotům a cestou si sluchátka nasadí.

„Johne?" řekne tázavě.

„Molly!" vyhrkne John s úlevou.

„Hned tě odpojím." povídá mladá brunetka.

„Nejdřív Sherlocka." hádá se John.

„Nejdřív ty." rozhoduje Molly. „Greg potřebuje doktora."

„Dobře." souhlasí John. „Jdeš hned za mnou." pokračuje blonďák, ale tyhle slova nepatří Molly, ale Sherlockovi.

Stačí zmáčknout jednu klávesu a blonďák v křesle otevře oči.

Molly ho hned odpojí a rozběhne se k počítači, aby znovu vytočila číslo. Než to zvládne, než Sherlock zvedne sluchátko a než ho Molly odpojí z Matrixu i z křesla, klečí už John u šedovlasého pilota a ohledává jeho zranění.

Greg žije, i když je v bezvědomí, ale zvládnou mu pomoct.

Sally bohužel schytala přímou ránu do hrudi. Již jí není pomoci.

* * *

_Víte, původně se Sally těšila do Ráje, protože tam na ni čekal chlap, o kterém čekala, že se během její nepřítomnosti rozejde se ženou. Tak trochu Anderson, ale toho jsem nechala jako Sherlockova kolegu v Matrixu, takže jiný týpek. Sally má prostě smůlu na chlapy. Tenhle by samozřejmě ještě pořád byl se svou drahou polovičkou s tím, že to nějak ukecá u Sally. Měla jsem v plánu ji nechat, ať chlapa věřejně seřve nebo mu aspoň jednu ubalí (pořádnou). Měla jsem v plánu ji tam aspoň na chvíli najít někoho slušného, i když teď nemám v plánu psát crossover i s dalšími filmy z trilogie, ale to nevadí. _

_Tohle mělo Sally všechno čekat, aspoň v mojí hlavě. No a pak najednou Dimmock Sally zastřelil. Já ani nevím, jak se to stalo! Ona neměla umřít! Ona prostě- Chápete, jak mi je, když mi začnou pstavy umírat neplánovaně?! Už tak jsem hnusná, že jsem zabila Billyho (Dimmock si to tady zasloužil), ale Sally?! A co když se to stane ostatním?! Prostě píšete a píšete a najednou zjistíte, že vám logika příběhu nedovolí je zachránit! Že vám logika příběhu a průběh děje zabil postavu! To je strašný!_


	14. Matrix III

_Při přepisování mi došlo, že některé části jsou dost nesrozumitelné, tak jenom drobná rada. Ty části, kde je jenom dialog/monolog, tak to agenti (pravděpodobně jen Moriarty) hustí do Mycrofta, ať jim řekne všechno, co oni chtějí. Anebo to jsou agenti, jak se baví mezi sebou._

* * *

Zatímco John a Molly ošetřují a dávají dohromady Grega, Sherlock odnese Billyho a Sally do jedné z ložnic, kde je uloží na postele a celé je pečlivě zakryje dekami. Nějakou dobu uvažuje, co s Dimmockem, ale nakonec ho odtáhne do stejné místnosti a nechá ho ležet v koutě.

A pak jen čeká nad Mycroftem, který je stále ještě napojený na Matrix a v zajetí agentů.

Sherlock netuší, proč ho zajali, podle všech informací, které má, jsou agenti zabijáci bez slitování. Odstraňují hrozby a problémy na počkání.

Sherlock netuší, proč Mycrofta zajali, ale ví, proč se jeho bratr obětoval. Chtěl ochránit svoji posádku, ale hlavně chtěl chránit Vyvoleného. Vyvoleného, který neexistuje.

Zatímco stojí a čeká na návrat Johna a Molly, rozhodne se Sherlock, že zachrání svého bratra. Konec konců, o rodinu se jeden musí starat.

\- - o - -

„Lidé nejsou savci. Savci žijí v symbióze se svým prostředím. Vy lidé jste paraziti. Příjdete na jedno místo, vysajete ho, a když nic nezbyde, posunete se dál. To je to, co lidé dělají."

Slova agenta Moriartyho se vtloukají a zavrtávají do Mycroftovi hlavy. Ne, že by s tímto názorem na lidskou rasu aspoň někdy nesouhlasil, ale tohle je agent. A vše, co agent dělá nebo říká, je jen nachystaný program.

Tenhle je napsaný tak, aby se dostal lidem do hlavy.

Aby se dostal do hlavy jemu.

\- - o - -

„Johne." obrátí se Sherlock na blonďáka, sotva se ten objeví ve dveřích.

„Greg to přežije." hlesne doktor. „Zůstane mu nakonec jizva, bude to bolet jako čert, ale přežije. Molly je teď u něj."

Sherlock jen přikývne na znamení, že rozumí, a pak jen sleduje, jak jde John pomalu směrem k němu a očima přitom jezdí po místech, kde zemřeli jeho přátelé.

„Proč ho drží jako zajatce?" zeptá se Sherlock a znovu se zadívá na bratra.

„Je kapitán lodě." hlesne John. „Mycroft ti říkal o Ráji a o zabezpečení města, ne?"

„Tajná lokalita, vstupní kódy, zbraně." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„Jen piloti vědí lokalitu Ráje a piloti se nikdy nenapojují na Matrix." povídá John tichým hlasem bez emocí. „Kapitáni lodí znají polohu města a znají přístupové kódy. Jestli ho zajali, chtějí z něj dostat tyto informace. Použijí cokoliv, aby je získali a zničili nás."

„Z logického hlediska by bylo nejmoudřejší ho odpojit a zabránit úniku informací." řekne Sherlock s pohledem upřeným do bratrovi tváře.

„To bys udělal?" zeptá se ho blonďák nevěřícně.

„Ne. Chci ho jít zachránit." řekne Sherlock rozhodně.

„Jsi blázen." vydechne John. „Ať už drží kdekoliv, bude to místo opevněné. A budou tam agenti."

„To je mi jedno. Nemůžeme jim ho nechat napospas!" rozhodí Sherlock naštvaně rukama a postaví se čelem k Johnovi.

„Máš pravdu. Nemůžeme." přikývne John na souhlas a vážně se na Sherlocka dívá.

„Nemůžeš jít taky." zamračí se Shelock.

„Snad si nemyslíš, že tě nechám jít na sebevraždenou misi samotného. Mycroft může být tvůj bratr, ale je to i můj kapitán. A navíc mám za tebe zodpovědnost." řekne John s železnou jistotou v hlase.

„Myslíš si, že máš za mě zodpovědnost, protože jsem Vyvolený, jenže já nejsem!" rozhodí Sherlock rukama. „Vědma to řekla dost jasně. Nejsem, nebyl jsem a nikdy nebudu Vyvolený!"

„A mně řekla přesný opak." hádá se menší z mužů. „Zamiluju se do Vyvoleného. Proto seš to ty. Já se zamiloval do _tebe_!"

Na okamžik je v místnosti ticho, kdy na sebe oba muži jen hledí, oči rozšířené, dech zrychlený, tváře nejisté.

„Miluju tě." hlesne John tiše, než uhne pohledem a zadívá se do strany.

„Johne." vydechne Sherlock. Neví, co říct, jaká jsou správná slova. A tak nechá promluvit činy.

Jedním krokem překoná vzdálenost mezi sebou a blonďákem, načež ho chytne za tváře, obrátí jeho obličej k sobě a políbí ho. Nejdřív jen dva páry rtů, které se tvrdě tisknou k sobě. Ale o okamžik později se ony rty pohnou v jednomyslném tandemu. John chytne dlouhána za předek haleny a přitáhne si ho ještě blíž k sobě, zatímco se líbají.

Teprve nedostatek kyslíku je donutí, aby se od sebe odtáhli, ovšem jen na pár centimetrů.

„Johne." zopakuje Sherlock a tentokrát zní dost zadýchaně. „Já nejsem Vyvolený a nebudu. Vědma to říkala. A je mi to jedno. Je mi jedno, kdo je Vyvolený. Miluju tě. Miluju tě a nemíním se tě nikdy vzdát. Nikdy. Miluju tě."

John na to nic neřekne. Jen se zářivě usměje a znovu Sherlocka políbí. Jenže po chvilce se proti své i proti Sherlockově vůli odtáhne.

„Musíme najít Mycrofta." řeken jen, než pustí hrubší halenu, kterou muchlal v rukách a vydá se k počítači.

„Nemůžeš tam jít se mnou." zamračí se Sherlock nesouhlasně.

„Můžu a půjdu." řekne John s klidem a pokračuje v cestě, ale pak se na moment zarazí a podívá se na Sherlocka. „Kdybych tohle vymyslel já, nechal bys mě jít samotného?" zeptá se.

„Nikdy." odpoví Sherlock okamžitě.

„Tak vidíš." pousměje se John krátce, než sedne k počítači. Snaží se přitom ignorovat spáleninu na jednom z panelů.

\- - o - -

„Mohl bych ti vypálit srdce z těla. Nasadit ti do hlavy představy o tom, jak tví milovaní umírají v bolestech jako trest za tvou tvrdohlavost. A nebo ještě líp. Mohl bych je přivést sem a zabít je před tebou. Jednoho po druhém. Jeden zrádce už koneckonců ve tvé posádce je. A poslouží dobře i po druhé. Stačí mu jen zamávat před nosem iluzí. Řekni sám, nejsou obyčejní lidé prostě úžasní?"

\- - o - -

„Tenhle plán je jedno velké šílenství." zhodnotí Molly. „Budova uprostřed města plná policie. Tři agenti. Neustálé spojení se spojovatelem. Žádný pilot ani obrana lodě. Tohle je prostě šílenství."

„A ty to budeš řídit." ušklíbne se John pobaveně. Ten úsměv slibuje peklo všem, kteří se mu zprotiví.

„Co potřebujete?" povzdechne si jen žena.

„Tebe." odpoví ji Sherlock prostě.

\- - o - -

Zatímco Molly se sluchátky na uších sedí u počítače a cosi píše na klávesnici, John chystá dvě křesla na připojení.

„Lehni si." vyzve Sherlocka, který jen stojí dva metry od něj a pozoruje ho. „Napojím tě a Molly pak napojí mě. Pak si vybereme zbraně. Ideálně spoustu zbraní. A pak uvidíme." povídá, zatímco si Sherlock sedá do křesla

„Hlavně si pamatuj, že Matrix-"

„Mě může zabít, já vím." přeruší ho Sherlock.

„To taky." souhlasí John. „Ale já chtěl říct, že je Matrix jen iluze. A ty jsou tvárné. Jen trochu a při silné vůli, ale když nic jiného nezbyde, můžeš doufat alespoň v to. Lehni si, nemáme moc času." popohání dlouhána, ale ten si nelehá.

„Johne." osloví Sherlock blonďáka jemným nejistým hlasem. „Já-" začne, ale pak jen chytne Johna za tváře a políbí ho.

„Sherlocku." zamumle John skrze políbení.

„Pro jistotu." zašeptá jen Sherlock, než si s posledním krátkým políbením lehne.

Blonďák jen přikývne na souhlas a napojí ho.

„Vy jste se vyznali." vyhrkne Molly za Johnovými zády.

„Jo." pousměje se John. „Vědma mu řekla, že není Vyvolený." dodá, zatímco si lehá do svého křesla.

„Ale ty ho miluješ, ne?" zamračí se Molly nechápavě.

„Jo. A on miluje mě." usměje se John šťastně a krátce se podívá na tmavovlasého muže vedle sebe, než se pořádně uloží a kývne na Molly.

„Až se vrátíte, chci všechno slyšet." rozkazuje Molly.

„Dávej na nás pozor." řekne John, než zavře oči.

A vzápětí je v jiném světě.

\- - o - -

John i Sherlock stojí naproti sobě v úplně bílém prostoru, oblečení kompletně v černém. Pevné boty, úzké kalhoty, košile (v případě blonďáka triko), sluneční brýle, kabáty.

„Zvedáš si límec?" neodpustí si John, když dlouhán naučeným pohybem upraví svůj kabát ke kolenům.

Odpovědí mu je vyhýbavý pohled.

„Vypadáš víc cool." prohodí blonďák, čímž si od Shelrocka vyslouží skoro skandální výraz.

„Tak jo, Molly. Ukaž, co máme v arzenálu."


	15. Matrix IV

_Následující scény vám nebudou dávat asi moc velký smysl, pokud jste neviděli film... Aspoň myslím..._

* * *

„Píchněte mu víc drog."

„Může ho to zabít. Jeho srdce to nevydrží."

„Vydrží. Potřebujeme z něj dostat ty informace dřív, než ho odpojí."

„O to se má postarat zrádce."

„Zrádce je idiot. Píchněte mu víc drog."

„Něco se děje."

„Co něco?"

„Nemáte sluchátko, proč nejste připojený?"

„Co se děje?!"

„Došlo k narušení bezpečnosti."

\- - o - -

„Takhle jsem výtahem ještě nejel." prohodí Sherlock, když i s Johnem vyjde na střechu.

„Zvykej si." ušklíbne se John.

Jenže to už k nim míří dva muži, kteří stáli u vrtulníku.

Blonďák neváhá, vytáhne jednu ze svých zbraní a zatímco Sherlock kus stranou od něj, aby nezavazel při střelbě, míří k jejich dopravnímu prostředku, John zastřelí dva policisty v zásahových oblecích a zahodí nepotřebnou pistol stranou.

Ani jeden ze dvou teroristů si nevšimne pilota v kokpitu, který sebou zacloumá a v mžiku se promění na agenta.

Teprve, když je Sherlock pár metrů od vrtulníku, tak agent s ledovým výrazem vystoupí a namíří na něj zbraní. A začne střílet.

Než se dlouhán s vlnitými vlasy stačí rozhodnout, kam uhnout, zareaguje jeho tělo automaticky a zakloní se dozadu, aby uhlo kulkám, které mu míří na hruď a na hlavu.

Místo děravých prsou získá Sherlock jen dvě škrábnutí, jedno na paží, druhé na stehně, než zafunguje gravitace a on se zaskučením dopadne na záda.

A o vteřinu později stojí agent nad ním, pistol namířenou na Sherlockovu hlavu.

Dlouhán nemá šanci a čas ani sáhnout po některé z vlastních zbraní, natož je použít.

Na rovné střeše se rozlehne další výstřel.

Kudrnatý dlouhán jen překvapeně vykulí oči a pootevře pusu, když agent, který ho chtěl zabít, nebo spíš jen jeho tělo, dopadne na zem vedle něj, v hlavě díra.

A za ním stojí John s kamenným výrazem ve tváři a rukou se zbraní napřaženou.

Tělo dopadne na zem a nikdo na střeše se na okamžik ani nehýbe.

A pak John schová zbraň a napřáhne k Sherlockovi ruku a napětí je zlomeno.

„O mně říkají, že dělám různý šílenosti, ale tohle jsem ještě neviděl." povídá John, když Sherlock zase stojí na nohách a rukou gestikuluje k jeho tělu a mrtvému muži vedle nich. „Bylo to úžasné."

„Ale pomalé." namítne Sherlock a opatrně si prohlíží svá zranění. Naštěstí povrchová.

„Stejně to bylo úžasné. A neuvěřitelně rychlé." nedá si John vzít svůj názor, zatímco jde ten zbytek cesty k vrtulníku.

„Ty říkej něco o rychlosti." zabručí Sherlock nespokojeně. „Jak ses sakra dostal od dveří k tomu agentovi? Na to jsi neměl čas."

„Asi štěstí." pokrčí John neurčitě rameny, než si přiloží ruku k uchu, ve kterém má sluchátko. „Molly, potřebuju umět lítat s touhle mašinou."

„Žádný problém." ozve se mu v uchu.

Vzápětí musí John zavřít oči, když se mu do hlavy hrnou informace o pilotování.

To už Sherlock nastupuje do zadní části vrtulníku a chystá si zbraň a lano.

\- - o - -

Molly se zatajeným dechem sleduje obrazovky před sebou.

Strachy si skoro začala kousat nehty, když Sherlock začal kulometem střílet do místnosti, kde drží Mycrofta a ona se děsila toho, že trefí i jejich kapitána a celá tahle mise půjde do háje. Ale snad zázrakem zůstal Mycroft nezraněn.

A Sherlock svého vážně zfetovaného bratra unesl oknem z místnosti plné mrtvých policistů.

„Dva agenti!" zařve Molly do sluchátka, kterým je spojená s Johnem a on okamžitě zamíří pryč.

Za sebou na dlouhém laně táhne své dva kolegy a míří s nimi vzhůru a pryč.

Jenže agenti už jsou v místnosti a míří rovnou k rozbitému oknu, odkud střílí.

Molly nemůže vidět, na co míří, ale Sherlockovi i Mycroftovi životní funkce zůstávají beze změny. Je netrefili.

Vše začne Molly dávat smysl, když jí na obrazovce začnou naskakovat poškozené funkce vrtulníku.

„To ne. To ne. To ne!" opakuje si Molly dokola, ale ze svého místa nemůže nic dělat. Jen čekat.

„Molly!" ozve se jí v uchu Johnův hlas. „Nouzové přistání! Najdi novou lokaci pro návrat! K původní se nedostaneme!"

„Jistě." přikývne Molly rozhodně na souhlas a její prsty se rozeběhnou po klávesnici.

\- - o - -

Sherlock je génius, ale i kdyby nebyl, neměl by potíže zjistit, co znamenají podivné zvuky z vrtulníku nad nimi. Střelba agentů jim poškodila dopravní prostředek.

Kdyby je chtěli zabít, stříleli by do nich, a že byli s Mycroftem snadný cíl. Jenže oni chtějí kapitána lodě, chtějí kódy od Ráje. Chtějí je živé.

Johnovi se podaří nadletět nad jednu rovnou střechu a to dost nízko, aby na ni Sherlock a Mycroft mohli přistát.

Sherlockovi se podaří uložit Mycrofta na zem, ale pak se lano, které ho poutá k vrtulníku znovu napne a začne ho táhnout za sebou.

Sherlock se vyděšeně podívá na černý stroj, který pomalu ale jistě padá přes okraj domu, na kterém vysadil náklad. S Johnem pořád v kokpitu.

Sherlock se okamžitě zapře nohama, skoro leží na zádech, zatímco ho vrtulník stahuje s sebou, jako by snad doufal, že takto jeho pád zastaví.

„Jen iluze, jen iluze, jen iluze." drtí Sherlock skrze zuby a snaží se ignorovat rychlost, s jakou se blíží k okraji.

Mohl by rozepnout skobu a byl by v bezpečí. Nemusel by se bát smrti pádem. Jenže na druhém konci lana je vrtulník a v tom vrtulníku je jeho John. A někoho takového se Sherlock nemíní vzdát.

\- - o - -

John se sprostou nadávkou pustí řízení ve chvíli, kdy proletí kolem okraje střechy a je jisté, že neztroskotá na dvou bratrech. Vrhne se k lanu, na kterém visel Sherlock a zkouší rozepnout skobu, ale nejde to. Nemůže s ní hnout.

S další sprostou nadávkou John vytáhne pistol. S jednou rukou pevně chycenou lana a s krátkou modlitbičkou, ať se Sherlock lana pořád drží, rozstřílí hák a skobu, které drželi lano připevněné k vrtulníku.

A o vteřinu později už letí opačným směrem, než jeho zničený letoun.

A vrtulník za doprovodu kakofonie nárazů a hřmotu narazí do budovy, ovšem toho si blonďák nevšímá, jak se pevně drží lana a doufá.

Setrvačnost jeho pohybu ho pošle proti stěně, ale na to už je muž připraven, a tak náraz aspoň částečně utlumí chodidly. I tak do tvrdého povrchu vrazí celým tělem.

„Kurvadopiči." zaskučí John s bolestivou grimasou a přes popraskané skla brýlí se podívá vzhůru.

Na samém okraji střechy, na úzké římse stojí Sherlock a drží lano.

„Vydrž!" křikne dlouhán jen, než se pomalu vydá směrem od okraje střechy.

\- - o - -

„Ještě pořád nevěříš tomu, že jsi Vyvolený?" ptá se blonďák, když zvedá ze země napůl bezvědomého velitele.

„Nejsem." přikývne tmavovlasý rozhodně a konečně se zbaví skoby a lana, které k ní bylo připojené.

Blonďák jen zavrtí hlavou, než promluví do sluchátka ve svém uchu.

„Tak jo, Molly. Kam?"

„Nejbližší je zastávka metra. Je to jen za křižovatkou. Ale pospěšte si. Blíží se policie i agenti."

\- - o - -

Zastávka metra je špinavá, šerá a úplně prázdná. Ale to třem mužům v černém nevadí. Spíše dvěma mužům, třetí narezlý, kterého i přes výškové rozdíly (blonďák je o hlavu menší než ostatní) nesou mezi sebou, není při vědomí. Vypadá, že by potřeboval lékařskou pomoc a to co nejrychleji, ovšem to není důvod, proč se tato zpocená a špinavá trojice žene k osamělému veřejnému telefonu.

Ten začne zvonit zhruba ve chvíli, kdy jsou v polovině cesty mezi schodištěm a přístrojem.

Rychle překonají i zbytek vzdálenosti.

Volnou rukou blonďák zvedne sluchátko telefonu a přitiskne ho k uchu svého bezvědomého kolegy. Jeden nejistý výdech a nádech později narezlý muž zmizí beze stopy jako pára nad hrncem a blonďák zase zavěsí.

Tmavovlasý dlouhán vedle něj si dlouze oddechne. Je neuvěřitelně bledý, vlasy rozcuchané, zpocené a špinavé, stejně jako jeho oblečení. Kabát stejně jako společník nechal ve výtahu, který pak odpálili, záda košile jsou rozedřená po jeho sjezdu za lanem přes celou střechu a na dvou místech má krvavé šrámy po střetu a agentem. Je skoro nepodobný oné představě muže, který vstoupil do Matrixu.

Přesto na něj blonďák hledí, jako by byl tou nejkrásnější osobou na světě.

„Půjdeš první." řekne blonďatý, zatímco upírá pohled na mlčícího dlouhána.

„Ne."

„To nebyla otázka." zamračí se John a obrátí se na svého společníka celým tělem.

„Já vím." přikývne dlouhán.

„Tak se nehádej. Mám tě chránit."

„Já vím, Mycroft ti dal rozkaz." přikývne kudrnáč.

„Ne, ty idiote. Chráním tě, protože jsi moje priorita. Protože tě miluju." zavrtí blonďák hlavou.

Sherlock otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, ale přeruší ho zvonění telefonu.

„Zvedni to." rozkáže John, jenže dlouhán jen zavrtí hlavou a neposlouchá.

„Mycroft potřebuje doktora. Jdi první."

John se zatváří naštvaně, ale pak jen jednou rozhodně přikývne na souhlas.

S jednou rukou na Sherlockově hrudi se postaví na špičky, aby ho mohl políbit, zatímco druhou rukou sebere plastové sluchátko zvonícího telefonu.

Sherlock mu políbení bez zaváhání vrátí, oči přivřené.

A vzápětí sebou překvapeně trhne, když na uchu ucítí studené sluchátko.

Ve vteřině je malá zastávka metra naprosto prázdná, až na blonďatého muže, který s povzdechnutím zavěšuje telefon.

A na nevysokého černovlasého muže v nažehleném obleku, který stojí na spodním okraji schodiště, v ruce zbraň, kterou míří na blonďáka.

John v jednom pohybu vytáhne svou zbraň, poslední součást jejich původního arzenálu a uskočí od telefonu, který se vzápětí rozletí na všechny strany, když ho trefí kulky z agentovi pistole.

Oba muži střílí po tom druhém a míří stejným směrem, aby se o pár okamžiků později schovali za jeden z několika širokých sloupů poblíž okraje nástupiště.

„Kurva." zamumle blonďák a se vzteklým výrazem zahodí svou zbraň mezi koleje. Bez nábojů je mu k ničemu. Proti agentovi a v téhle situaci je mu k ničemu i s plným zásobníkem.

* * *

_Teď mě tak napadá, že kdyby nebyli ti dva idioti a nehádali se ve snaze chránit jeden druhého, že by to možná stihli domů dřív, než se objevil agent Moriarty. Ovšem to je jen spekulace, příběh se odvíjí jinak. _


	16. Matrix V

Sherlock s výkřikem otevře oči do mírného osvětlení lodě Sherrinford. Hned se chce posadit, ale nemůže dosáhnout na kabel, kterým byl napojen na Matrix a bezpečně se odpojit. Musí počkat, až k němu příjde Molly, jenže ta je podle cvakavých zvuků momentálně přilepená k počítačům.

„Molly!" rozkřikne se Sherlock naštvaným hlasem.

Chce pryč z tohodle křesla. Chce pryč z tohodle křesla a uškrtit tělo nevědomého blonďáka vedle sebe anebo chce zpátky do Matrixu, aby ho mohl uškrtit v umělé realitě. To je jedno kde. John měl jít první, aby byl v bezpečí. Sherlock může být amatér, co se týče celého Matrixu a jeho fungování, ale i tak je mu jasné, že jsou policie a agenti blízko. Proto měl jít John první. John je mnohem důležitější než on, měl jít první. Nemůže se mu nic stát.

A místo toho ho podvede.

A Sherlock se jako největší idiot nechal rozptýlit pouhým polibkem. Že to byl polibek od Johna, by mohla být polehčující okolnost, ovšem ne v takovédle situaci.

„Molly!" zařve Sherlock znovu na mladou ženu, která si cosi starostlivě mumle pod nosem.

„Zklapni." ozve se vedle něj chraplavý hlas.

Na momnet si Sherlock myslí, že to promluvil jeho bratr, ovšem ten je stále v bezvědomí, byť na něj Sherlock nemůže vidět, aby si to ověřil. Místo zrzka se mu v zorném poli objeví pilot lodě s šedozeleným obličejem a čelem oroseným potem.

Ve chvíli, kdy ho Greg odpojuje od křesla, Molly u počítače vyděšeně vyjekne.

Sherlock je okamžitě na nohách a míří k brunetce.

„Co se děje?!" křikne na ni.

„Je tam agent." špitne žena vyděšeně.

„Cože?!" zařve Sherlock, až sebou Molly trhne. „Dostaň ho z tama!"

„Telefon je zničený." brání se Molly, oči přilepené k obrazovce.

„Tak mě pošli za ním!" rozkazuje Sherlock.

„Ani náhodou." zamračí se Molly. „Je tam agent a John je jediný, kdo má šanci. Ty ani to. Nemáš ani dokončený výcvik."

„Tak mi aspoň řekni, co se tam děje!" rozhodí dlouhán zoufale rukama.

„Jsou oba na zastávce. Oba jsou beze zbraní, bojují jen holýma rukama."

„Pro pána." vydechne Greg, který se mezitím dopotácel k nim, než si sedne či se spíše zhroutí na své křeslo.

„Co?!" křikne Sherlock ustaraně. Je to špatné? Má John problémy? Prohrává? Je raněný?

„Jsou vyrovnaní." hlesne Greg s nevírou a ohromením v hlase. „Pět minut max a agent tě zabije, ale John- On bojuje a _jde_ mu to."

„To si piš, že bojuje." prohodí Sherlock, v hlase hrdost a obavy. „Jestli se mu něco stane, tak ho zabiju."

„Jenže- John nevydrží dlouho." povídá Molly vyděšeným hláskem. „Agenti jsou mnohem silnější, rychlejší a všechno a mají větší výdrž. Rozhodně má víc sil, než má teď John."

„Zvládne to." přesvědčuje Sherlock Molly i sebe.

Na moment ještě přešlapuje za Mollyným křeslem, ale pak se sebere a vyrazí ke křeslům. Bezvědomého a nemocně vypadajícího bratra a velitele lodi si skoro nevšímá a rovnou se vrhne ke svému příteli. Chytne blonďáka za ruku a nakloní s nad něj, napůl ho obejme.

„Opovaž se prohrát, Johne." hlesne směrem k bolestí a soustředěním podmračenému obličeji. „Jestli prohraješ, tak tě zmlátím a už tě nikdy nepolíbím, jasné? Takže se opovaž prohrát. Já tě totiž chci líbat."

\- - o - -

John nechápe, jak mu v takovéto situaci mohou myšlenky odbíhat k Shelrockovi, nicméně se tak děje.

Agent Moriarty s ním hodil proti zdi takovou silou, že v ní vytvoří kráter, ale Johnovi myšlenky místo k pochroumaným žebrům míří k Sherlockovi a představují si ho, jak stojí u jeho křesla a nadává mu, že nesmí prohrát.

Ovšem dopad na zem a vykašlání trochy krve ho zase přivede do přítomnosti.

Snění o hlubokém hlasu mu nepomůže. Teď musí jen vymyslet způsob, jak se odsud dostat. A jak kontaktovat Molly, protože sluchátko, které měl, bylo ztraceno a pravděpodobně i zničeno během boje.

\- - o - -

Sherlock sebou trhne stejně jako blonďák pod jeho rukama, jehož tělo reaguje na vše, co se s ním děje v Matrixu. Svaly sebou trhají, dech i tep jsou na vysokých číslech, čelo je orosené, vlastně celý se potí.

„Johne, prosím. Vrať se nebo já půjdu za tebou. Prosím." mumle si zoufalý dlouhán s kratičkým ježkem na hlavě. „Johne, prosím."

Molly u obrazovky vyděšeně vypískne a rukama si zakryje pusu.

Ve stejném okamžiku sebou John znovu trhne.

„Co se děje?!" křikne Sherlock na dvojici u počítačů. Šel by k nim, ale to by znamenalo pustit Johnovu ruku a vzdálit se od něj. A to je nepřípustné.

„Bojují." odpoví Greg v krátkosti.

Sherlock jen vztekle zavrčí, protože se mu nedostalo přesnějších informací. Ovšem od Johna se nevzdaluje.

Nějakou dobu Sherlock vydrží v klidu, ovšem stačí, aby sebou John znovu prudce trhnul a Sherlock ztratí nervy.

„Pusťte mě za ním!" křikne na dvojici u řízení lodě.

„Nemůžeme." zavrtí Greg hlavou.

„To je mi jedno! Pošlete mě za ním! Musím mu pomoct!"

„Ne!" křikne Greg a konečně se na něj obrátí, v obličeji, co je málem šedivější než jeho vlasy, jasně viditelné, jakými bolesti právě trpí. „Každou chvíli můžeme přijít o Johna. Nebudu riskovat i tebe."

„Ale nějak mu musíme pomoct!" hádá se Sherlock, zuřivě přitom gestikuluje volnou rukou.

„Není jak!" zavrtí Greg hlavou. „Není jak." dodá skoro šeptem, než se se zklamaným výrazem obrátí zpět k obrazovkám.

Sherlock se musí kousnout do rtu, aby něco nezakřičel, i když sám netuší, co by to bylo.

Chvíli jen nehybně stojí na místě, ale pak se opět vrhne k Johnovi.

„Vrať se, ty idiote."

\- - o - -

Snad náhodou, snad díky štěstí se Johnovi podaří zkopnout Moriartyho do kolejiště akorát ve chvíli, kdy na stanici vjíždí souprava metra.

Agent neměl kdy uhnout z kolejí zpátky na perón.

John se otočí na patě a utíká pryč ze zastávky.

Je asi v polovině schodiště, když posprejovaná souprava zastaví.

John se nezdržuje.

Nezpomaluje.

Musí pryč.

Musí se zachránit.

Musí utíkat, i když ho vše bolí a jeho vlastní tělo ho chce zradit a upadnout a už se nehnout.

Musí, v patách je mu agent.

Nevěří, že by metro toho muže, ten výtvor v obleku doopravdy zabilo. Agentovi stačí chtít a převtělí se do někoho jiného a tenhle na to měl určitě víc než dost času.

\- - o - -

„Utekl mu!" vykřikne Molly s nadšením, až sebou všichni na lodi trhnou. Dokonce i do teď bezvědomý Mycroft.

„Molly!" zavolá Shelrock a gestem ruky mávne ke křeslu, ve kterém leží jeho bratr.

Mladá žena hned pochopí a rozběhne se ke svému pacientovi. O Johna si v tento okamžik nemusí dělat starosti, Greg se o něj postará.

„Jste – idioti." zachraplá Mycroft namáhavě, když nad sebou uvidí svou podřízenou.

„Taky tě ráda vidím." usměje se na něj Molly šťastně.

„Johne!" křikne najednou Greg. „Dva bloky! Hotel Unit, třetí patro, pokoj 36!" vychrlí ze sebe spojovatel.

„Jak to, že s ním mluví?" nechápe Sherlock.

„Mobil." vysvětluje Molly, zatímco pomáhá Mycroftovi si sednout. „Můžeme přes ně komunikovat, ale není to moc bezpečné. A na odpojení stejně potřebuješ pevnou linku."

Dlouhán přikývne na znamení, že rozuměl a dál už se neptá. Jen se znovu obrátí čelem k blonďákovi a pevněji sevře jeho ruku.

„Vyznali se." šeptne Molly směrem k veliteli, který se na bratra udiveně dívá.

„V čem?" nechápe Mycroft.

„Komu." opraví ho Molly s protočením očí. „Vyznali si lásku. Oba dva." usměje se. Krátce, ale šťastně.

„Takže je to on." oddechne si Mycroft s úlevou.

„On to popírá." informuje ho Molly dál, než Mycroftovi pomůže na nohy.

Ale nestačí nikam dojít. Nestačí udělat ani krok, když se směrem od řídícího pultu ozve plynulý proud nejrůznějších nadávek.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Molly s obavami. „John?"

„Chobotničky. A blíží se." vysvětlí Greg.

„Stihne to?" zeptá se Mycroft.

„Ne dřív, než ty potvory."

Všichni se podívají ke křeslu, ve kterém leží John.

„Ani na to nemyslete." zasyčí Sherlock vztekle a ochranitelsky se postaví tak, aby posádka na blonďáka viděla, co nejmíň.

„Neodpojíme ho, dokud nebudeme muset." řekne Mycroft vážně. „Ale musí utíkat."

Molly nejistě přeletí pohledem mezi bratry, ale nic neříká. Místo toho se rozběhne pryč z můstku, aby všem přinesla zbraně.

S Gregem a Mycroftem, kteří se sotva drží na nohách, se Sherlockem, který z těchhle zbraní nikdy nestřílel a s ní jako jediným provozu schopným střelcem bude obrana Sherrinfordu složitá.

\- - o - -

John popoháněný strachem z agentů, občasnou střelbou jeho směrem a Sherlockovým neodbytným hlasem konečně vyběhne do třetího patra. Pravda, onen hlas, který ho popohání nebo mu nadává, můžu být jen jeho představivost, ale to neznamená, že není jako motivace účinný.

Jen krátký běh béžově vymalovanou chodbou s kobercem barvy slonová kost, než uvidí dveře, které hledá.

„Stůjte!" zakřičí za ním neosobní hlas agenta.

John ještě o něco zrychlí.

Jenže pak ho kulka trefí do hrudi a srazí ho k zemi.

Přímo před dveřmi s číslem 36, za kterými zvoní telefon.

* * *

**Konec části MATRIX**


	17. Vyvolený I

**Část čtvrtá - VYVOLENÝ**

Sherlock zoufale kmitá pohledem mezi Johnovým obličejem a obrazovkou, která ukazuje jeho životní funkce. Obojí je důkazem toho, že blonďák v Matrixu podstupuje cosi fyzicky náročného. V tomto případě se jedná o běh o život po boji s agentem a kličkování mezi kulkami policistů.

Molly stojí uprostřed místnosti a s obavami sleduje hologram dvou chobotniček, které se k nim blíží.

Mycroft se sice musí aspoň částečně opírat o křeslo, na které byl ještě před několika minutami připojen, ale stejně jako Molly i on drží na popruhu přes rameno zbraň.

Třetí zbraň pak lěží na panelu vedle Grega. Ten se snaží s lodí zaplout hlouběji do skuliny, ve které jsou, aby se skryli před blížícími se stroji a zároveň zůstat dost na povrchu, aby nepřerušil Johnovo spojení.

Krom mumlavých proseb a výhružek do ucha blonďatého muže jde slyšet jen cvakání klávesnice, kdy spojovatel čeká, až se jeho poslední ovečka dostane, kam má. K telefonu v hotelovém pokoji číslo 36.

„Jsou tady." hlesne Molly s obavami a stoupne si o něco rovněji.

A sotva o pět vteřin později něco prudce narazí do lodi a bez větších problémů se to začne dobývat dovnitř.

„Johne, pospěš si." zamumle Sherlock zoufale.

„No tak, už seš skoro tam!" zahuláká Greg, jednou rukou vytáčí číslo, druhou sahá po zbrani. „Dělej, Jo- NE!"

„Co? Ne! Nenene! Johne, ne!" začne Sherlock s panikou a zoufalstvím v hlase hulákat. „Máš se vrátit slyšíš?! Nevěř tomu! Je to jen iluze! Je to jen iluze! Sám jsi to řekl! Jenom iluze! Změň ji!" křičí Sherlock na bezvědomé tělo, kterým zlehka cloumá.

„Zásah do zad!" křikne Greg, aby Molly a Mycroftovi vysvětlil, co znamená všechen ten křik a rudá čísla na obrazovce u Johnova křesla.

„Jsou skrz!" zařve Molly a namíří zbraň proti obrovskému kovovému stvoření, které se za pomocí laseru a ostrých drápů dostalo skrz kovový obal lodě.

Molly hned začne střílet a Mycroft ji okamžitě napodobí.

\- - o - -

Agent Moriarty skoro bezhlučně přejde po koberci až ke krvácejícímu muži. Jeho dva kolegové zůstávají stát v chodbě. Černovlasý agent lehkým kopnutím do ramene obrátí tělo blonďatého muže na záda.

Muž na zemi očividně umírá, ale stejně se jeho rty pohybují, jako by něco říkal.

Agent Moriarty se zarazí jen na chvíli, aby se zaposlouchal do onoho mumlání.

„Máš se vrátit, slyšíš? Nevěř tomu. Je to jen iluze. Je to jen iluze. Sám jsi to řekl. Jenom iluze. Změň ji."

\- - o - -

„Gregu!" křikne velitel lodě na pilota. V tom výkřiku je jasný rozkaz. Rozkaz zmáčknout ono rudé tlačítko, které vyřídí chobotničky.

„Ne!" řve Sherlock přes kravál, který tropí chobotničky i přes ne moc účinnou střelbu. „Ne! Johne, vrať se! Dělej! Je to jen iluze!" huláká, ale nikdo ho neposlouchá.

Šedý pilot se natáhne po tlačítku, ale nakonec musí uhnout před jedním z chapadel. Místo toho, aby tlačítlo stisknul, musí znovu začít střílet.

On a Mycroft se snaží zabít chobotničku, která se do lodi probila skrz čelo a teď hrozí, že úplně zničí řízení, zatímco Molly sama stojí mezi druhou chobotničkou a křesly.

Sherlock neozbrojený a vyděšený, jen napůl stojí u křesla, napůl leží na Johnovi a doufá.

Obrazovka s životními funkcemi blonďáka, ukazuje čím dál nižší, čím dál horší čísla, až ji nakonec zničí útočící stroj, jehož chapadla zároveň zničila i křeslo vedle nich.

\- - o - -

Agent Moriarty se sám pro sebe ušklíbne nad mumláním umírajícího muže. Napůl čekal prosby o milost, o záchranu života nebo nadávky. Místo toho si tenhle muž před smrtí opakuje nesmysly.

Znovu proti plavovlasému vytáhne zbraň, kterou ho trefil do hrudi, ale tentokráte mu zamíří na hlavu. Je to už zbytečná rána, muž na zemi má sotva ještě pár posledních vteřin života, ale jistota je jistota.

Ve dveřích za jeho zády zvoní telefon, ale nikdo si ho nevšímá.

Najednou blonďák otevře oči, pohled upřený na agenta.

„Je to jen iluze." řekne naprosto jasným a klidným hlasem, který nemá nic společného s jeho zdravotním stavem. Dle jeho stavu by už neměl být schopný vydat žádný zvuk krom posledního vydechnutí a možná zachroptění.

Agent Moriarty strne a nechápavě se na muže pod sebou dívá. Jak to, že mluví? Jak to, že není mrtvý? Tohle není v pořádku. Tohle se nemá dít.

„Máš strach." pousměje se John, ale tenhle úsměv nemá s veselostí nic společného. Tenhle úsměv slibuje bolest a utrpení.

Během okamžiku je blonďatý muž na nohách. Jednou rukou zkroutí agentovu paži za jeho záda, druhou mu vytrhává sluchátko, kterým jsou agenti připojeni k Matrixu.

Agent Moriarty vztekle zařve, ale než může udělat cokoliv jiného, jeho kolegové začnou střílet.

John se s agentem před sebou obrátí čelem ke střelcům a jen zvedne paži a dlaň, jako by jim chtěl ukázat, že tudy nemůžou projít. A kulky z obou zbraní se zastaví na dlaň daleko od jeho ruky, jako by tam bylo neviditelné silové pole. Jen visí ve vzduchu, ale když John skloní paži, popadají na zem.

Dva agenti na konci chodby jen nevěřícně stojí na místě, jako by nevěděli, co dělat.

Zato agent Moriarty se pokusí o osvobození. Pokusí se vytrhnout z držení plavovasého muže a zároveň ho střelit svou zbraní, ale to se mu nepovede.

Blonďák ho neuvěřitelně rychle odzbrojí, než ho chytne za hlavu.

„Jsi jen iluze. Neexistuješ." řekne agentovi. A pak jako by jeho ruka zajela do agentovi hlavy.

Agent Moriarty zařve zlostí i bolestí a ve vteřině se rozpadne na kusy a zmizí.

Stačí jeden blonďákův pohled a zbývající agenti se rozběhnou pryč.

Ovšem John je nepronásleduje. Vrhne se ke dveřím s číslem 36 a rozběhne se k telefonu, který kupodivu ještě zvoní.

\- - o - -

Molly zařve bolestí i překvapením, když ji jedno z mnoha stále funkčních chapadel trefí do hrudi a odhodí ji daleko dozadu.

Jedna z útočících chobotniček je už napůl zničená, ale i kdyby bylo úplně po ní, ta druhá zničí loď dřív, než ji zastaví.

Greg stojí nadosah tlačítka, ale jeho protivník mu nedovolí se hnout z místa anebo přestat střílet. Stačilo by natáhnout ruku, ale než by pohyb dokončil, stroj by ho zabil.

Nakonec je to Mycroft, kdo ono rudé tlačítko stiskne. Velitel lodi, který je od svého probuzení jen napůl provozuschopný, který za boje utržil plno ran, tu nejvážnější právě teď, který právě zachránil zbytky své lodě a zbytky posádky. On zmáčkl ono tlačítko a vše elektronické v okruhu několika desítek metrů je zničené. Jedná se vlastně jen o dva zabijácké stroje a jedno křeslo pro napojené na Matrix.


	18. Vyvolený II

Sherlock si nepamatuje, kdy naposledy brečel. Emoce jsou něco, co během svého život v Matrixu neuznával. Emoce přišly až s Johnem. A zoufalství a bolest, které cítí a slzy, které mu tečou po tvářích, ty jsou také vina malého blonďáka.

Dlouhán horní polovinou těla leží na Johnovi, čelo opřené o jeho ramneo, jednu dlaň přes jeho oči. Takto ho chránil před letícími troskami, ale to už teď nebude třeba.

Všude kolem vládne klid.

Někdo konečně zmáčkl ono rudé tlačítko a zabil chobotničky. A přerušil spojení mezi lodí a Matrixem.

Z logického hlediska Sherlock ví, že to byla nejrozumnější věc, která se dala udělat. Bylo třeba zastavit chobotničky dřív, než úplně zničí loď a pozabíjí zbytek posádky. A podle posledních zpráv, které poskytli Greg a obrazovky u křesla, střelili Johna do zad a touhle dobou už byl John dávno mrtvý. Zemřel na následky svého zranění.

Ovšem to té nově objevené emocionální části Sherlocka nebrání, aby necítila bolest a nenávist.

Nenávist vůči Dimmockovi, který je zradil a vydal agentům.

Nenávist vůči strojům, proti kterým bojují.

Nenávist vůči tomu, kdo zmáčkl ono tlačítko a připravil ho tak o naději a iluzi Johnova návratu.

Nenávist vůči agentovi, který Johna střelil, protože policie je příliš neschopná, aby ho trefili, na to byl John až příliš dobrý.

Nenávist vůči sobě, že nedokázal Johna zachránit a jen tady stál a hysterčil.

Nenávist vůči Johnovi, který ho podvedl a poslal ho z Matrixu místo sebe.

Nenávist vůči Johnovi, který z něj během jednoho odpoledne udělal nejšťastnějšího muže na světě, aby z něj pak udělal největšího zoufalce.

Nenávist vůči všemu, co zabránilo jeho budoucnosti s Johnem.

„Vrať se, ty idiote. Neopouštěj mě." šeptne Sherlock mezi vzlyky.

Někdo ho chlácholivě hladí rukou po zádech, ale to je Sherlockovi jedno. Ať si svoji lítost nechají pro sebe, ta je mu k ničemu.

\- - o - -

Greg pustí z rukou zbraň, sesune se z klávesnice a obrazovky, kam uskočil před chapadlem a dopotácí se k Mycroftovi, který leží na zemi kus od něj a snaží se zastavit krvácení z rány na stehně. Následky posledního útoku chobotniček.

„Sundám ti vestu." informuje pilot velitele, než mu začne rozepínat oblečení a s jeho spoluprací mu ji i vysvleče. Ani jeden už víc nemluví, když Greg seskládá vestu na pruh, aby z ní udělal provizorní tlakový obvaz na Mycroftovu ránu.

„Molly." řekne jen zrzek s nezdravě bledým obličejem.

Sám si drží obvaz na noze, zatímco se Greg potácí k mladé ženě, která stále leží na zemi u zadní stěny místnosti. Není v bezvědomí. Jen leží nehybně na boku a očima plnýma slz kmitá pohledem po troskách hlavní místnosti.

„Molly." osloví ji Greg, než si pracně klekne vedle ní. Je vyčerpaný, rána na boku bolí k nesnesení a ty další mu náladu taky nezlepšují.

„Co se to dneska stalo?" zeptá se Molly tiše. V hlase jí zní čiré zoufalství a slzy už jí volně tečou z očí dolů.

„Co se to do háje stalo?" rozbrečí se nahlas, než se vrhne Gregovi kolem krku.

Ten jí objetí vrátí a nic neříká, i když ho vše bolí a její gesto ho skoro srazilo k zemi. Ani on netuší, jak se obyčejná cesta k Vědmě mohla tak strašlivě zvrtnout.

Dlouho ani jeden z nich nic neříká, ani se nehýbe. Jen klečí naproti sobě, objímají se a hledají útěchu v přítomnosti a náruči toho druhého.

Je to šedovlasý pilot, kdo nakonec promluví, i když se za to nesnáší. Molly je z nich nejmladší, je jako jejich malá sestřička a on ji ani nemůže nechat truchlit, protože ostatní jsou zranění.

„Molly, potřebujeme lékaře." osloví ji Greg váhavě. „Zvládneš to?"

Brunetka v jeho náruči ztrne, ale o okamžik později cítí, že příkývla.

„Mycroft krvácí z nohy." řekne jí Greg, než se od ní odtáhne.

„Víš, kde jsou obvazy a všechno?" zeptá se Molly a kotníky zápěstí si utírá oči a tváře.

„Přinesu to." přikývne Greg. Pracně se postaví na nohy a kulhavě se vydá tam, kde je lékařské vybavení.

Cestou upírá pohled jen na velitele lodi. Z jedné strany se chce ujistit, že je Mycroft ještě pořád při vědomí a v takovém pořádku, v jakém jen v dané situaci může být a z druhé strany leží Mycroft na druhém konci místnosti, než jsou křesla, takže se Greg nemusí dívat tím směrem. Tím směrem, kde je John a Sherlock. John, kterého naposledy viděl na obrazovce umírajícího a Sherlock, jehož tiché vzlyky jde v tichu lodi slyšet snad až příliš jasně.

\- - o - -

Sherlock se pořád nezvedá, ale otočí hlavou do strany, takže úplně leží na Johnově hrudi. Jedním uchem poslouchá pravidelné dup-dup, dup-dup, druhým mumlání, které se k němu nese od řídících panelů. Ruka na zádech ho pořád hladí od ramen dolů a zpátky a on ji pořád ignoruje.

Aniž by je doopravdy vnímal, sleduje Sherlock trojici na zemi.

Molly s Gregovou pomocí ovázala Mycroftovu nohu tlustou vrstvou obvazů. Jindy by asi Mycroft s jednou nohavicou kalhot uříznutou přišel Sherlockovi aspoň trochu směšný, ale teď ne.

Molly znovu převáže Gregovi jeho postřelený bok, který má od Dimmocka a on jí na oplátku ošetří rozseknuté čelo. Navzájem se takhle ošetřují a pečují o sebe. Krom instrukcí během ošetřování nemluví. Ani jeden z nich se nedívá jeho směrem.

Ruka na jeho zádech se zastaví a zůstává ležet položena přes jeho ramena, ale Sherlock se ji snaží ignorovat. Zavře oči a s povzdechnutím se zaposlouchá do pravidelného chlácholivého dup-dup, které slyší. Čím déle se nebude hýbat, tím déle bude moct ignorovat realitu a skutečnost. Realitu, kde jeho John není.

Tři nádechy. Tři nádechy, než se Shelrock jedním prudkým pohybem postaví, oči vytřeštěné, pusu pootevřenou nevírou.

\- - o - -

Molly pečlivě sbalí poslední kus nepoužitého zdravotnického materiálu a zavře víko bedny, ale zůstává sedět, stejně tak Mycroft a Greg, ovšem není to kvůli jejich zraněním. Aspoň úplně ne. Dokud sedí, můžou ignorovat svět kolem.

Až se zvednou, budou se muset vypořádat s rozbitými chobotničkami, polozničenou lodí, mrtvými členy posádky.

Až se zvednou, budou muset Greg a Mycroft odletět s lodí jinam, kde budou moct nechat rozbité stroje. A pak budou muset i přes svůj stav odpilotovat Sherrinford do Ráje.

Až se zvednou, bude muset Molly odpojit Johna od křesla a se Sherlockovou pomocí ho odnese k ostatním. Buse se muset postarat o fyzická zranění i o Sherlocka, i když by sama potřebovala pomoc, protože one je teď zdravotník a tohle patří k jeho práci.

Nikdo z nich se nechce zvedat, ale musí.

Mrtvé chobotničky a onen výboj, co je usmažil, sem můžou přilákat další stroje, a tak bude lepší zmizet dřív, než se objeví.

A i přesto se nikdo z nich nezvedá.

Greg hledí do země, jednu ruku přitisknutou k raněnému boku. Mycroft sedí opřený o panel, hlavu obrácenou k předním oknům, oči zavřené, ruce složené v klíně. Molly klečí na patách, pořád svírá v prstech víko od bedny s pomůckami a klapky, které ono víko drží na místě. Dívá se na ně, ale nevidí je. Částečně pro slzy, které se jí mlčky hrnou z očí, částečně pro děsivé vzpomínky na události dnešního dne.

Jeden den. Jedno odpoledne a svět je najednou vzhůru nohama. A svět je najednou mnohem děsivější místo.

Přesto je to právě Molly, kdo se pohne jako první.

Opře se rukama o bednu, postaví se, a pak onu bednu položí na jeden z vypnutých pultů, než se obrátí ke svým kolegům. Nejdřív pomůže na nohy Gregovi, který se trochu zapotácí, ale nakonec zůstane stát. Společně pak vytáhnou do stoje i Mycrofta. Ten má jednu nohu nepoužitelnou, ale i když by se na druhé udržel, stejně ho Molly s Gregovou pomocí co nejrychleji usadí v křesle druhého pilota.

Greg hned padne do toho svého. I tato trocha pohybu ho vyčerpala, ale i když by dal i svou funkci a pravou nohu za možnost si jít lehnout a spát, nemůže. Je jediný pilot na lodi, a i když Mycroft zná mapy, sám tuhle kocábku neodpilotuje. A už vůbec ne, když je poškozená. Ještě si nemůže dovolit odpočívat.

Nikdo z nich.

„Můžeme?" osloví ho Mycroft tiše.

„Jo." otevře Greg oči, které nevědomky zavřel a sedne si rovně. Nebo tak rovně, jak mu to jeho dobité tělo dovolí.

Molly sebere svou bednu, aby ji uklidila a Greg se natáhne po řídícím pultu, aby nastartoval motory, když se lodí rozlehne výkřik.

„Ty jeden zasranej hajzle!"


	19. Vyvolený III

Sherlock chvíli nechápavě hledí do jasné modrých očí pod sebou, neschopný reagovat pohybem ani slovy. Ale pak se mu hlas vrátí.

„Ty jeden zasranej hajzle!" zařve vztekle a chytne do obou dlaní béžový svetr. „Ty idiote! Jak jsi to kurva mohl udělat?! Já tě zabiju! Myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvý! Myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvý." Poslední větu spíš vzlykne, než zařve a znovu padne obličejem na hruď pod sebou, oči plné slz.

Myslel si, že je John mrtvý. Myslel si, že už nežije, a tak ignoroval jeho ruku na svých zádech a tlukot jeho srdce, který slyšel, když ležel s uchem přitisknutým k hrudi ve svetru.

„Myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvý." zašeptá Sherlock tiše. „Střelili tě do hrudi."

„Já vím." poprvé promluví John, hlas chraplavý, nejistý a skoro neslyšitelný, jak je tichý. „Na chvíli jsem i umřel."

„Tak jak to, že žiješ?" nechápe Sherlock a znovu se podívá Johnovi do tváře.

„Pořád jsi do mě hustil, že je to jenom iluze a ať se vrátím." pousměje se blonďák, hlas s každým slovem jistější. „Tak jsem tě poslechl."

„Slyšel jsi mě?" vydechne Sherlock nevěřícně.

Johnovou odpovědí je jen o něco širší úsměv, jinak nic.

„Ty idiote." hlesne Sherlock, než prudce skloní hlavu a přitiskne svoje rty k těm Johnovým.

Blonďákova ruka se okamžitě vrátí na jeho záda, ale tentokráte přejede nahoru mezi lopatkama a po krku, až se jeho prsty zaboří do Sherlockových kratičkých vlasů.

Není to ani zdaleka perfektní polibek, ale stejně se od sebe odtáhnou teprve, až když jim dojde kyslík.

„Jestli ještě jednou umřeš, tak tě zabiju." upozorní dlouhán svého přítele.

„Beru na vědomí." pousměje se plavovlasý. „Ale co kdybys mi vytáhl ten drát z krku, ať se můžu hýbat a pořádně tě políbit?"

„Hned." vydechne Sherlock.

\- - o - -

Molly vypadne z rukou bedna, kterou držela, když uvidí, co se děje v jednom z křesel. Ovšem ne, že by si bedny a jejího hlasitého nárazu o zem kdokoliv včetně jí všímal. Všichni hledí na Sherlocka a na Johna.

Na Johna, který by dle všech jejich znalostí měl být mrtvý.

Aniž by vědomě dala nohám nějaký povel, přejde Molly škobrtavě blíž, aby se ujistila, že se jí to nezdá.

Ale je to pravda. John je živý.

„Ale co kdybys mi konečně vytáhl ten drát z krku, ať se můžu hýbat a pořádně tě políbit?" řekne John tiše.

„Hned." odpoví mu Sherlock okamžitě a konečně sleze z blonďáka, na kterém v podstatě ležel, aby splnil jeho prosbu.

Molly už to dýl nevydrží a s vypísknutím se vrhne ke svému kamarádovi.

„Ty žiješ. Ty žiješ. Ty žiješ." opakuje mladá brunetka stále dokola, zatímco se tiskne k jeho svetru.

„Molly." vydechne John překvapeně, než jí obejme jednou rukou kolem ramen. Tu druhou si v Matrixu snad zlomil, protože bolí jako čert.

„Johne." ozve se od křesla pilota Mycroftův hlas. „Máš hodně co vysvětlovat."

„Ty kluku, ty musíš mít víc štěstí jak rozumu." dodá Greg. „Já tě snad zastřelím. Počkej, až přeparkuju, ty něco zažiješ."

\- - o - -

Všichni sedí v hlavní místnosti lodi Sherrinford. Greg a Mycroft už s trochu zdravější barvou v obličejích jsou usazení v pilotních křeslech. Molly, bledá a s kruhy pod očima od nevyspání, sedí na jedné bedně s nářadím, zády opřená o řídící pult vedle Gregova křesla. Naproti ní na zemi sedí vedle sebe John a Sherlock, ruce kolem pasu toho druhého. Oba jsou špinaví, protože to jsou právě oni dva, kdo celou zpáteční cestu dávají dohromady loď.

Ovšem teď je přestávka, Sherrinford snad bezpečně zaparkovaný v jedné štěrbině. Poslední zastávka. Ta další už bude v Ráji.

Poslední zastávka a první příležitost, kdy si oni dovolí sednout a konečně si poslechnout, co jim John řekne o svém posledním připojení.

„Říká se, že jen Vyvolený dokáže oživit mrtvé." prohodí Greg, čímž přeruší dlouhou chvíli nejistého ticha. „Ale Sherlock v Matrixu nebyl."

„Já nejsem Vyvolený." zavrtí tmavovlasý muž hlavou.

„Musíš být." namítne Mycroft. „Přežil jsi odpojení."

„Možná ne každý starší patnácti let musí umřít." pokrčí Sherlock rameny. „Ovšem Vědma mluvila jasně. Nejsem Vyvolený a nikdy jsem nebyl."

„Ale John je do tebe zamilovaný." prohodí Molly tiše.

„Co to s tím má co společného?" nechápe Greg.

„Vědma mu řekla, že se zamiluje do Vyvoleného." ukáže žena na blonďáka.

„Vážně?" diví se pilot.

„Moment." zarazí je Sherlock a podívá se přímo na svého přítele. „Co _přesně_ ti Vědma řekla? Protože mně Vědma řekla, že by sis měl lépe pamatovat, co ti kdo říká, když jsem se zmínil, že i ty věříš, že jsem Vyvolený."

„Vyvolený se objeví, až se zamiluju. A budeme úžasný pár." zopakuje John to, co mu před lety řekla ona žena. „Přesně takhle to řekla. Že se zamiluju do Vyvoleného."

„Neřekla, že se zamiluješ do Vyvoleného." namítne Mycroft.

„Ne? A co teda asi znamená ten dodatek, že budeme krásný pár?" založí si John naštvaně ruce na prsou.

„Dá se to vyložit dvěma způsoby." řekne Sherlock pomalu a s vážným výrazem se na Johna dívá. „Buď tak, že se zamiluješ do Vyvoleného anebo tak, že se nejdřív musíš zamilovat, aby ses projevil."

Na několik okamžiků se na lodi rozhostí ticho.

„Cože?" zmůže se John na reakci.

„Já nejsem Vyvolený, to ty." upřesní Sherlock.

„To je největší kravina, jakou jsem kdy slyšel." řekne John přesvědčeně, ale pak mu pohled sjede ze Sherlockovi tváře na ostatní. „Snad tomu nevěříte?!" vyhrkne překvapeně.

„Mycroft má osvobodit Vyvoleného. Sedí." začne Sherlock vypočítavat. „Vyvolený se objeví, až se zamiluješ. Sedí. Vyvolený dokáže v Matrixu obelstít smrt. A ty sám jsi mi řekl, že jsi na chvíli umřel. Podle všech historek tady jsi nejlepší bojovník a už dvakrát jsi přežil útok agenta. Mimochodem ještě pořád jsem neslyšel historku o tom, jak se ti to podařilo poprvé."

„Hraješ si s Matrixem. Už od začátku. A jsi rychlejší než ostatní." přidá se Molly.

„Vyvolený prý Matrix vidí jako kód." promluví Mycroft. „Jak ho vidíš ty?"

„Normálně!" rozhodí John rozčíleně rukama, ale pak se najednou zarazí. „Ale do háje."

„Co?" zeptá se Sherlock ustaraně.

„Na chvíli- Na chvíli jsem viděl kód."

„Vážně?!" vyhrkne Greg překvapeně.

John se nejistě zavrtí, ale nakonec se pustí do vyprávění.

„Když jsem umíral, slyšel jsem, co mi říká Sherlock, že je to jen iluze. A došlo mi, že se mi to jenom zdá. Že ta kulka v hrudi a všechno je jen počítačový kód, ne skutečnost. Když jsem si řekl, že tam ta rána není, tak to přestalo bolet, přestal jsem být mrtvý a mohl jsem vstát. Pořád jsem si říkál, že je to jen iluze, a že si s ní můžu dělat, co chci. Teda, to jsem si říkal vždycky, ale tentokrát mi to fakt šlo a úplně snadno. Prostě jsem si řekl, že nejsem mrtvý a nebyl jsem. Zvedl jsem ruku a zastavil jsem kulky. A pak- Chytil jsem toho agenta, co mě střelil a rozbil jsem jeho kód. Prostě jsem na něj sáhl, viděl jsem jeho kód a věděl jsem, co dělat, abych ho odpojil od Matrixu. A on se pak rozpadl. Ale ten kód jsem viděl jen na okamžik."

„Jsi úžasný." řekne Sherlock po chvíli ticha. I on tohle slyší poprvé. Když s Johnem nepracuje na zprovoznění lodi či něčem podobném, není mluvení nijak vysoko na jejich žebříčku zájmů a činností.

„Jsi úžasný a jsi taky idiot, protože netuší, jak jsi úžasný."

„Nevím, jestli ti za tohle mám děkovat." řekne John upřímně.

„Jak dlouho že už jsi odpojený?" uzve se Greg. „Dvacet let? Trochu víc?"

„Proč to chce vědět?" zajímá se John.

„Protože celou tu dobu lítáme všude možně a hledáme Vyvoleného, který už je dávno na palubě." vysvětluje šedovlasý pilot. „Zajímalo by mě, jak moc se nám Vědma právě teď směje."

* * *

**Konec části VYVOLENÝ**


End file.
